Warrios: Hero's Rise
by KyoyaXSandra
Summary: It is moons after the battle with the Dark Forest and everything seems to be going great. Lionblaze and Cinderheart have two kits named Sunheart and Vinepaw. But when an old enemy appears and threatens to destroy everything the Clans live for Sunheart and Vinepaw must take a stand, but will one be too blinded by love to do the right thing? I do not own warriors!
1. Alliences

**This story is about Lionblaze and Cinderheart's kits, Sunheart and Vinepaw**

**A friend of mine came up with the two characters and we were starting to write a story together but we haven't done it for awhile.**

**I don't own warriors in any way!**

Alliances:

ThunderClan:

Leader: Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes  
Apprentice: Vinepaw-creamy tabby with emerald green eyes

Warriors:

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray and white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black and white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe-wery pale gray tom with black stripes

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Ivypool-silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Cherryfrost-ginger she-cat

Moleclaw-brown and cream tom

Lilytail-dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedfoot-very pale ginger she-cat

Leafwing-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Shadowmoon-gray black striped tabby with amber eyes

Sunheart-golden she-cat with beautiful blue eyes

Queens:

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Elders:

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

ShadowClan:

Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with jet black paws

Deputy: Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

WindClan:

Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

RiverClan:

Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom

Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat  
Apprentice: Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat


	2. Chapter 1

Sunheart awoke to sunlight peeking into the warriors' den. Last night had been her warrior vigil and it had left her exhausted. Seedfoot and Cherryfrost had warned her, but she hadn't expected any less. Sunheart got up and stretched before heading out of the den. Bramblestar was sitting below Highledge with Squirrelflight. Lionblaze was sharing tongues with Cinderheart near the fresh-kill pile. Many were out on patrol.

"Just wake up?" Sunheart started a little before she realized it was Dovewing and Ivypool coming out of the den.

"Yeah," Sunheart replied.

"Just be glad they extended the warriors' den or we'd all be in the apprentices' den still," Ivypool said.

"It wasn't all that bad," Dovewing told her. "We were about to go out hunting. You want to come?"

"Sure, that'd be great!" Sunheart answered with delight. Ivypool then led the group out of camp and into the forest. Sunheart kept her ears pricked for the sound of prey, using everything Bumblestripe had taught her as an apprentice. She breathed in the air and detected a mouse not far off. She flattened herself to the ground and silently slid across the forest floor, making sure her movements didn't make a sound. When she spotted the mouse she bunched her muscles and leaped, catching it off guard and killing it with a swift bite to the neck.

"Great catch, Sunheart," Dovewing praised.

"Bumblestripe taught you well. That's for sure," Ivypool added as Sunheart buried the mouse.

"Let's see what else we can find," Sunheart said. She took a pawstep forward when she heard her name.

"Hi Sunheart! Finally awake i see," Sunheart turned to see her sister Vinepaw padding up to them.

"Hi Vinepaw, and don't say finally. I stayed up all night keeping vigil while you were comfortable in your nest," Sunheart reminded her.

"I know. Jayfeather has had me up all morning restocking the herb supply," Vinepaw replied.

"And that's such a bad thing?" Jayfeather appeared beside her.

"It's not a bad thing. Where'd you get that?" Vinepaw asked.

"I'd love to stay and chat but we've got some hunting to do. How about we share some fresh-kill later before the Gathering and talk then?" Sunheart suggested.

"Ok. See ya later sis!" Vinepaw called as Sunheart followed Ivypool and Dovewing away.


	3. Chapter 2

Sunheart crossed the tree bridge with her Clan and over to the island where the Gathering would be held. She walked with her best friend Leafwing. They planned to go find some WindClan cats that they loved to share tongues with at Gatherings.

"Are you excited?" Leafwing asked.

"Of course! It's my first Gathering as a warrior," Sunheart replied.

"I felt the same when I became a warrior," Leafwing meowed.

"That was the last Gathering," Sunheart reminded her.

"The vigil was long and tiring though," Leafwing meowed. "I remember it as clear as if it were yesterday."

"At least you didn't have to do it alone. You had Shadowmoon with you," Sunheart pointed out.

"He's my brother though. Spending a whole night with my brother? Sure, that's fun," Leafwing laughed. Sunheart laughed with her. They then emerged into the clearing with the scents of all four Clans. ThunderClan was the last to arrive. Blackstar, Onestar and Mistystar sat beneath the Great Oak waiting for Bramblestar. Sunheart and Leafwing looked for the two WindClan cats. They finally spotted them. They were brother and sister. One was a brown tom with blue eyes just like Sunhearts, and the other was a dark gray she-cat with amber eyes.

"Hawkfur! Raventail!" Leafwing greeted as they padded up.

Hawkfur turned. He smiled to them. "Leafwing! Sunpaw!"

"Actually, it's Sunheart. I'm a warrior now," Sunheart informed him.

"Congratualations," Raventail purred.

"Thanks," Sunheart replied.

"I call this Gathering to order!" Blackstar called from the tree. "Greenleaf has been very kind to ShadowClan. The prey is running well, and Littlecloud just took on a new apprentice, Nightpaw. At the next half moon she will travel to the Moonpool with the other Medicine Cats." Blackstar stepped back. Mistystar and Onestar both only had news about the good flow of prey. Finally it was Bramblestar's turn.

"ThunderClan has gained a new warrior just yesterday," he began. "Sunpaw is now Sunheart."

"Sunheart! Sunheart!" the Clans cheered. Surprisingly Hawkfur was the loudest of all. _Why is he cheering so loud? I thought that would be Vinepaw?_ Sunheart just shrugged it off and watched as the leaders jumped down from the branches.

"Well, we'd better go before Breezepelt catches us talking to you," Raventail meowed standing up.

"I remember the last time he caught you two talking to me," Sunheart replied. Breezepelt was Hawkfur and Raventail's father and he hated everyone in Sunheart's family, despite being related to them. "I'll see you at the next Gathering."

"We have to wait that long?" Hawkfur murmured just loud enough for Sunheart to hear. Sunheart's fur pricked with a puzzling feeling. _What's up with him? He's never acted like that before._

"Sunheart! Are you coming or are you going to stand there all day?" Leafwing asked.

"I'm coming! Keep your fur on!" Sunheart answered as she followed her Clanmates out of the clearing.


	4. Chapter 3

Vinepaw curled up in her nest. She had just finished sorting the herbs in the store and Jayfeather had told her to get some rest. Vinepaw closed her eyes and silently fell asleep.

"Vinepaw!" Vinepaw's eyes flew opened. Two starry warriors stood in front of her. She got up quickly and stared at them. She reconized them from her visits to the Moonpool with Jayfeather.

"Bluestar? Firestar? What's wrong?" Vinepaw asked.

"A darkness is coming, Vinepaw," Firestar meowed.

"A darkness?" Vinepaw echoed. "Do you mean the Dark Forest again?"

Bluestar shook her head. "No, but it is strong with hate and anger."

"How do we stop it?" Vinepaw asked.

"The two that are one will stand against the darkness," Firestar meowed before they vanished.

"No! Wait! Tell me more! Please!" Vinepaw begged but it was too late. Vinepaw was now awake in her nest. The sun was just rising. _What did that even mean? Should I tell Jayfeather or Bramblestar? I don't think I can figure this out on my own._ Vinepaw finally decided to tell Jayfeather. She ran to him and shook him awake. "Jayfeather! Wake up!"

Jayfeather opened his sleepy, blind, blue eyes. "What's wrong, Vinepaw?" he asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"I had a dream!" Vinepaw replied.

Jayfeather's annoyed tone vanished. "About what?"

"Bluestar and Firestar came to me and told me what sounded like a new prophecy!" Vinepaw explained. She explained the prophecy and Jayfeather stayed silent for a moment.

Finally he spoke. "This is a serious matter. In the past I would've kept this a secret from Bramblstar but we need his help if we're to find the two mentioned in the prophecy. Come on!" Jayfeather led Vinepaw out of the den and up to Bramblestar's den. He called a greeting in and they entered.

"Jayfeather, Vinepaw. What can I do for you?" Bramblestar asked.

"Vinepaw has recieved a message from StarClan that she wished to share with you," Jayfeather meowed, motioning for Vinepaw to explain her dream.

"Firestar and Bluestar came to me last night and told me there is a darkness coming, but one that isn't the Dark Forest. They also told me a prophecy saying, "The two that are one will stand against the darkness." Then I was awake in my nest as if nothing happened," Vinepaw explained.

"They didn't give you a clue as to who the two cats are?" Bramblestar asked. Vinepaw shook her head. "Then the cats could be anywhere."

"Not necessarily, Bramblestar," Jayfeather meowed. "The dream came to Vinepaw, so that would lead us to believe that the two cats we seek live here in ThunderClan."

Bramblestar nodded in understanding. "Until we know exactly what's going we tell nobody. We must keep this between us until we know enough that the Clan won't go into panic."

"Of course, Bramblestar," Jayfeather agreed before the two left Bramblestar's den. Vinepaw longed to tell Sunheart and see if she had any ideas about who the cats should be but Bramblestar's orders prevented her from doing that. Sighing she just followed Jayfeather into their den where they began to go through the store like yesterday.


	5. Chapter 4

Sunheart padded through the forest at the back of the dawn patrol. It was led by Sandstorm and the other cat was Bumblestripe. The went along the WindClan border remarking it. Bumblestripe fell back beside Sunheart and smiled at her. "You've been doing really well as a warrior," he purred.

Sunheart smiled. "It helped that I had such a great mentor."

Bumblestripe smiled and went to go refresh a marker when a WindClan cat ran up hissing at him. "Take one pawstep across the border and I'll shred you!"

Sandstorm went up to Bumblestripes side. "We're just remarking the border, Breezepelt. Keep your fur on."

Breezepelt curled his lips back in a snarl. Before he could say anything two cats came up behind him. "Calm down, Breezepelt! They're just patroling the border like us!" Whitetail meowed. Hawkfur hung at the back of the group. He saw Sunheart and a weird look came across his face. He had a smile on his face and was staring at her. Sunheart tilted her head and gave him a puzzling look. Hawkfur then seemed to realize what he was doing and got ahold of himself.

"Uh...hi Sunheart. How've you been doing?" he asked.

"Good," Sunheart answered. "You?"

"Good," Hawkfur answered.

"Stop talking to that cat!" Breezepelt growled at his son. "Her father shouldn't have been born and she shouldn't have either."

"Breezepelt! Her father helped save the Clans! Be respectful! Be nice unless they cross the border with the intentions to invade," Whitetail scolded. "I'm sorry for Breezepelt. He's been like that ever since the battle."

"It's alright. We have to continue with our patrol, so we'll see you later," Sandstorm meowed as she led the patrol away.

"What is up with Breezepelt? Who put thorns in his nest?" Bumblestripe asked.

"Probably my family," Sunheart sighed. "It always seems that he is out to get Lionblaze." Sunheart then began to think about how Hawkfur had been acting lately. _What in the world is up with him? He's never acted like that before. Could he have feelings for someone?_ Sunheart shook her head. _No. He was staring at me. He must have been daydreaming. Yeah, that's it._


	6. Chapter 5

Vinepaw padded out of the medicine den. She spotted her sister lying outside the warriors' den with a mouse sitting in front of her. She stared at it with a troubled look. Vinepaw tilted her head in confusion. _What's wrong with her? She never just watches her fresh-kill. Somthing must be troubling her._ Vinepaw padded up to her sister and sat down beside her.

"Are you ok, Sunheart?" Vinepaw asked.

Sunheart looked at her sister. "I don't know, Vinepaw. Ever since the Gathering something has been up with Hawkfur. He's been acting all weird around me and now I have this weird feeling whenever I think about him. I just don't know how to find out what's up with him," Sunheart explained.

"Well, I'm not the one to like the idea of going out just to talk to another Clan warrior but I think you just have to let it out and ask him," Vinepaw meowed.

"You really think I should ask him?" Sunheart asked.

"If you are ever going to eat again you might want to," Vinepaw joked. Sunheart quickly finished her mouse and got to her paws.

"Thank you, Vinepaw. You're getting better at this medicine cat stuff," Sunheart purred before dashing out of camp. Vinepaw rolled her eyes and smiled before heading back to her den to see if Jayfeather or Briarlight needed any help.

**Sunheart's POV**

Sunheart ran though the trees toward the WindClan border. She had to find Hawkfur and ask him what was wrong with him, and maybe then she'd find out what was wrong with her. She stopped at the border and tasted the air for the brown warrior's scent, but she couldn't find any fresh ones. She turned and dashed toward the lake. She caught the warrior's scent as she got closer. She burst out of the trees to find him staring up at the stars on his side of the border.

"Hawkfur!" Sunheart meowed as she walked up to the edge of her border. Hawkfur saw her and smiled.

"Sunheart! What are you doing here?" he asked as he walked up to her.

"I came to talk to you," Sunheart replied.

"Really? You came to talk to me?" Hawkfur echoed.

"Yes, I had a question for you. You've been acting weird around me lately. Why?" Sunheart asked.

"Well...I...uh...um..." Hawkfur seemed to be having trouble spitting out his answer.

"Come on, Hawkfur! Someone will catch us before you answer," Sunheart urged.

"I've started to develop feelings for a particular cat who has a beautiful golden pelt and shining blue eyes," Hawkfur meowed at last.

"Who in the world could you...oh no. You couldn't possibly mean..." Sunheart began and Hawkfur nodded before she could finish.

"I love you, Sunheart."


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry! I forgot Brightheart's new kits in the alliences! The book never really gave a describtion of them either so I just am coming up with it now. Here they are;**

**Ambertail-light brown she-cat with amber eyes**

**Snowfoot-light brown tom with white patches, white left forepaw and green eyes.**

**Dewheart-silver tom with lush green eyes.**

**And without further ado here is chapter 6:**

Sunheart stared at Hawkfur, her mouth her ears decieve her? Did he actually say that he loved her? Before she could speak Hawkfur continued. "I know this is on the spot but, do you love me too?" he asked, a pleading look in his eyes.

Sunheart was lost for words. Did she say yes? Did she say no? How could she answer at all? They were from different Clans! Not to mention Hawkfur's father having a grudge on her father. If they even started to meet and were caught they would be in bigger trouble than a cat would normally get into. "But, your father...my father...our clans..." Sunheart began but Hawkfur spoke again.

"I don't care what they think! All Breezepelt ever thinks about is how he can kill Lionblaze and Jayfeather! That's all he wants, and he wants me to help him! I'm tired of it! I'm tired of him!" Hawkfur turned and gazed at the stars. "He keeps saying the rumors about him aren't true."

"What rumors?" Sunheart asked, her curiousity sparking.

"About him fighting beside the Dark Forest during the battle," Hawkfur answered.

"What?! How could any warrior even think about going against their Clan?" Sunheart exclaimed. "When you're made a warrior you promise to protect the Clan with your life! Whoever just goes and breaks that promise is no warrior!"

"That's exactly what I thought," Hawkfur agreed. "Breezpelt has always made all my decisions for me. But not anymore! I want to choose who to trust and who I can talk to and who I can love! Please, Sunheart! You're all I ever wanted!" When Sunheart didn't say anything he continued. "You're brave and kind and you always do what you can for your Clan. You try your hardest no matter what you face and you do what you can to help others, whether their in your Clan or not."

Sunheart thought for a moment. _He reall thinks all that stuff about me? This must have been hard for him considering his how harsh Breezepelt can be when you are just remarking the border._ _Maybe..._ The strange feeling she had before suddenly resurfaced. _The feeling I always feel when I think about him...is it love? Is that what love feels like? It's not a bad feeling. It feels really nice. _Sunheart then looked up with confidence in her eyes. A smile couldn't help but spread across her face. _I have my answer now._

"Hawkfur," she began. Hawkfur got a nervous, but hopeful look on his face. He nearly leaped for joy when she continued. "I love you, too."

"Really? You do?" Hawkfur asked in disbelief.

Sunheart leaned in and nuzzled him. "Does that answer your question?" she purred.

"I can't believe this! This is the best day of my life! I feel like I could do anything! Even swim across the whole lake like a RiverClan cat!" Hawkfur purred as he trotted around Sunheart. "Do you want to meet down here every night?"

"Sounds great, Hawkfur," Sunheart agreed. "I'd better get back. Vinepaw is probably wondering what's keeping me up."

"I'd better go, too. See you soon, Sunheart!" Hawkfur called as he raced off into the moors. Sunheart stared after him with a smiled until he disappeared before running into the trees. She caught a squirell before heading back to camp. She put it on the fresh-kill pile and padded over to sit beside Ambertail, Snowfoot, and Dewheart.

"Where have you been? Vinepaw was wondering where you went," Ambertail meowed.

"I just went out to hunt a little. The squirell was all I could get, though," Sunheart lied. "Everything else I went after got away from me." Sunheart hated lying to her Clanmates but she wasn't about to tell anyone about Hawkfur. She looked up at the sky. _Oh StarClan! Please let this be the right path!_


	8. Chapter 7

Days past and Sunheart had met Hawkfur every single night. The full moon was tonight so the Clan would be heading to the Gathering soon. Leafwing was comfined to camp because she was expecting Snowfoot's kits. Sunheart felt happy for her friend. Sunheart and Leafwing had always dreamed of having their own kits and now Leafwing's dream finally came true.

"Hey!" Vinepaw meowed as she padded over to her sister. "You look a little more energetic than normal."

"I just love Gatherings, and I'm really happy for Leafwing," Sunheart replied.

"If you can find a mate that'll be you soon," Vinepaw teased.

"Like any cat in ThunderClan would mate with me!" Sunheart meowed. It wasn't a lie. She didn't know of any cat in ThunderClan that would mate with her, but she could think of one in WindClan.

Bramblestar then leaped down from the Highledge with Squirellflight at his side. They then led the group of cats to the island. Jayfeather had stayed in camp since Leafwing's kits were due any day now, and Snowfoot, worried about his mate, had also stayed.

ThunderClan met WindClan at the tree bridge. Bramblestar allowed the older and more experienced leader to cross first. Onestar dipped his head before leading his Clan across. Sunheart gazed desperately into the WindClan cats looking for Hawkfur but she couldn't find him. _StarClan! Please let him be here!_ Bramblestar then led his Clan across when all the WindClan cats were safely across. Once they were in the clearing Sunheart looked from the right to the left looking for Hawkfur.

"Do you want to come and sit with me and the other medicine cats?" Vinepaw asked.

"Thanks, Vinepaw, but I have to look for someone. I'll see you later," Sunheart dashed away in search of Hawkfur. She search the whole clearing but she couldn't find him. She was about to join her sister when she heard her name being whispered.

"Sunheart! Over here!" She turned to see Hawkfur in the bushes. She quickly looked around to make sure nobody was watching her before slipping into the bush with him.

"Why in StarClan are you hiding in this bush?" Sunheart asked.

"I don't want my dad or my mom to see us," Hawkfur answered.

"I can understand Breezepelt but why Heathertail?" Sunheart asked.

"She has a grudge on Lionblaze too, but she won't tell me why," Hawkfur replied.

Sunheart sighed. "I'm sorry about saying this, Hawkfur, but your parents have problems."

"It's ok," Hawkfur assured her. "I think the same thing."

Sunheart smiled and purred. "I hope you keep that thought to yourself."

"If I didn't then I wouldn't be talking to you right now," Hawkfur joked. Sunheart giggled.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Onestar's yowled reached their ears.

Sunheart turned and gazed out of the bush. "It's starting. Don't you want to listen?"

Hawkfur shook his head. "All they're going to talk about is the flow of prey. If there's anything new I'll catch it while my Clanmates are sharing tongues later."

Sunheart nodded. "So what'll we do if we're not listening?"

Hawkfur looked in another direction as if he saw something, Sunheart glanced in that direction. "Tag!" Hawkfur nudged her with his paw and dashed away.

"Hey! No fair!" Sunheart growled, playfully as she dashed after him. He stopped and crouched, laughing. Sunheart tackled him and they tumbled. Sunheart ended up on top. The two laughed and Hawkfur licked Sunheart's cheek. Sunheart glanced around them, realizing they had reached the edge of the island. The water glistened in the moonlight. "I'd suggest going swimming but then they'd all know that we weren't watching the leaders," she meowed.

"Why would you want to go swimming? Are you turning into a RiverClan cat?" Hawkfur teased as Sunheart let him up.

"No, but my mom taught me how to swim. Jayfeather taught her and then she taught me and Vinepaw," Sunheart answered.

"Still," Hawkfur pressed.

"Why not? You turning into a kit, Hawkfur?" Sunheart teased.

"I'll show you a kit!" Hawkfur retorted playfully as he leaped on top of her. They tumbled and Hawkfur seemed to think he had her but Sunheart forced him to the ground.

"Pinned ya!" Sunheart laughed.

Hawkfur suddenly leaped forward and Sunheart found herself on the ground. "Not anymore!" The two laughed until they heard leaves crackling.

"The Gathering's over," Sunheart meowed as she got to her paws. "We'd better go. I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Definately," Hawkfur agreed. Sunheart nuzzled him before dashing off to find Vinepaw.


	9. Chapter 8

Vinepaw squeezed through the crowd , following her Clanmates as they left. She kept her eye out for Sunheart. She had seen her sister slip into a bush before the Gathering had begun and she had never come out. Vinepaw had to find out what was going on. She knew Sunheart was hiding something and she never hid anything from her. They never kept secrets from each other.

_Except when I'm ordered to,_ Vinepaw thought as she reached the tree bridge. Sure enough, Sunheart was up there getting ready to cross. Vinepaw ran and stepped in front of her before she could cross. "We need to talk," she meowed.

"But we have to follow the Clan home," Sunheart protested.

"Now," Vinepaw insisted. Sunheart sighed.

"Fine. What is it?"

"Where were you?" Vinepaw asked.

Sunheart gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"You know! Slipping out in the middle of the Gathering!" Vinepaw growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sunheart replied calmly looking away.

"Don't lie to me, Sunheart! What's going on?"

"Nothing! I already told you! I don't know what you're talking about!" Sunheart retorted. She then turned away. "Look, I've got to go. Squirellflight is bound to want me on a patrol later and I need to rest before then." She then ran after the Clan, leaving Vinepaw alone.

Anger surged beneath Vinepaw's pelt. _Fine! You'll have your secrets and I'll have mine!_

"Vinepaw? Aren't you going to head back?" Jayfeather came up beside her.

"Jayfeather! I thought you left with the others," Vinepaw meowed in surprise.

"You had a fight with Sunheart," Jayfeather meowed as he leaped onto the tree bridge. Vinepaw followed her mentor.

"You saw us?" Vinepaw asked.

"Yes," her mentor answered. "She is just hiding something that'll change the way the Clan looks at her forever."

Vinepaw gave her mentor a puzzled look, and then remembering that he could look into other cats minds through the power he was given in order to fufill a prophecy along with her father Lionblaze and Dovewing. "Can you tell me what she's hiding?"

"Depends," Jayfeather answered simply. "Sunheart is afraid of everyone judging her if they find out. The question is, will you judge her?"

"Of course not! She's my sister! I would never change the way I think about her just because of some silly secret!"

"Why don't you tell her that?" Jayfeather suggested. Vinepaw thought the rest of the way home. When they got to camp she went to the warriors' den to find her sister. She found her lying in her nest, still awake. Vinepaw walked over and nudged her gently.

"Hey, can you maybe come and help me with something?" Vinepaw asked, trying to think of the best way to get her out of camp without any of the other warriors becoming suspisous of Sunheart's secret.

"Why can't Jayfeather help you?" Sunheart asked, obviously still angry.

"He's busy," Vinepaw replied. Sunheart sighed and got up.

"Fine," Sunheart padded out of the den with Vinepaw right behind her. They walked out of camp and continued to walk a little ways until they came to the lake. Vinepaw then stopped.

"Sunheart..." she began but her sister cut her off.

"I know what this is about! You're going to try and make me tell you! I'll tell you right now, you're worrying about nothing!" Sunheart growled.

"Jayfeather told me why you won't tell me," Vinepaw meowed quickly. Sunheart didn't face her or say anything, so Vinepaw continued. "You think I'll be mad or think badly of you if I find out, but I'm your sister and no matter what I will always stand beside you! It doesn't matter what you do or say! It won't change the connection we have."

Sunheart turned to her and Vinepaw expected a hard look but instead it was soft and warm. Sunheart smiled. "Thanks, Vinepaw, and I'm sorry. You're right. I have been keeping a secret."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Vinepaw asked sitting beside her.

Sunhear thought for a moment before sighing. "Alright, but only because it's you," she replied. "I've been secretly meeting Hawkfur at night."

"You've been meeting a WindClan warrior?" Vinepaw asked in disbelief.

Sunheart nodded. "I know it's wrong, but I can't stand the thought of not being with him. I love him. Please, don't tell anybody."

"Don't worry. Your secrets safe with me. Just know what you're risking, alright?" Vinepaw assured her.

Sunheart nodded. "Now can I go to sleep?" she asked.

"Alright," Vinepaw agreed with a giggle as they both got up and headed back to camp.


	10. Chapter 9

Vinepaw followed Jayfeather toward the Moonpool. It was the half-moon and they were going to meet the other medicine cats. Vinepaw saw Kestrelflight and Willowshine up ahead. Willowshine greeted them. "Hi, Jayfeather, Vinepaw. Mothwing sends good wishes."

"Where's Littlecloud and Nightpaw?" Jayfeather asked.

"Here," They all turned to see the ShadowClan cats approaching. "Sorry. Tigerheart got a thorn in his paw right as we were leaving."

"Let's go. The moon isn't going to be up all night," Kestrelflight meowed as they set out toward the Moonpool. When they got there everyone was all ready to drink from the pool when Jayfeather stopped them.

"I have a duty to perform first," he meowed.

"What's that?" Vinepaw asked.

"Vinepaw, you have been working really hard for awhile, and I see no better time to give you your Medicine Cat name," Jayfeather answered.

Vinepaw couldn't believe it. Her full name! Nightpaw came over and circled her. "Congratulations!" he meowed.

"Come forward, Vinepaw," Jayfeather instructed. Vinepaw padded forward to where she was standing in front of her mentor. "I, Jayfeather, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice, She has trained hard in the ways of a medicine cat, and I comend her to you as a full Medicine Cat. Vinepaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a Medicine Cat and to heal your Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Vinepaw replied, confidently.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your Medicine Cat name. Vinepaw, from this moment, you will be known as Vineleaf. StarClan honors your loyalty and faith, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan." Jayfeather rested his muscle on Vineleaf's head and she licked his shoulder. The other medicince cats shouted her new name to the sky. _Finally,_ Vineleaf thought. _I'm a full medicine cat._

"Now let's share tongues with StarClan," Willowshine meowed. The cats all drank from the pool. In a instant the cats fell asleep and Vineleaf found herself in StarClan's hunting grounds. Firestar was sitting in front of her with a smile on his face.

"Congratualtions on your new name Vineleaf," he purred.

"Thanks, Firestar," Vineleaf meowed in reply. The prophecy then popped back into her head. "Firestar, can you tell me anything about the prophecy?"

"You still don't know where to look, do you?" the leader asked.

Vineleaf shook her head. "I know where to look for different herbs but not for the answer to a prophecy with no clues. All I've got is "the two that are one." What does that even mean?" When Firestar didn't answer she continued. "Come on, Firestar! Give me something else to go on!"

"The cats are closer than you think," Firestar meowed before he began to fade.

"No! Wait! Tell me more! Please!" Vineleaf begged but she was then awake in the clearing. The other medicine cats were stirring. Jayfeather looked at Vineleaf with a weird look in his blind eyes. Vineleaf tilted her head. _Did he see something?_

"We'd better head back," Littlecloud meowed. He led the way out of the clearing with the others following close behind him. They split up at the border and each went back to their Clans. Jayfeather still had a weird look on his face but she didn't question him. If it was important he would probably tell her. They were silent the rest of the way back to camp.


	11. Chapter 10

Sunheart padded through the trees toward the WindClan border for her meeting with Hawkfur. Vineleaf had promised her that if someone saw her and asked where she was going that she would make sure they didn't follow her. Sunheart was grateful for her sister's help. Vineleaf had been helping her for awhile now and nobody had bothered Sunheart about it.

The stream came into view with Hawkfur sitting on the WindClan side. Sunheart smiled and trotted up to him. The WindClan warrior saw her and rushed to greet her. They nuzzled and purred.

"Everything going ok with Vineleaf?" Hawkfur asked.

"Everything's great! She's the best sister I could've hoped for," Sunheart replied. "Everything ok on your end? Nobody has found out?"

"Nope! Everything's fine!" Hawkfur answered. "Hey! Want to race?"

"I'll beat you this time!" Sunheart meowed playfully, remembering all the times they'd raced and tied.

"To the lake! Ready? Set? Go!" Hawkfur exclaimed as they took off toward the lake. Sunheart kept pace with him for a moment, but then began to pant hard and she stopped in her tracks. She fell onto her belly and lied there catching her breath. Hawkfur was by her side in an instant. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just tired," Sunheart gasped as she forced herself to sit up. Hawkfur sat down right beside her and licked her fur comfortingly.

"Just relax," he soothed, his voice gentle and loving. "Maybe you should go see Vineleaf. She'd know what's up."

Sunheart thought for a moment and then nodded. "Ok, I'll go and see her in the morning."

**Vineleaf's POV**

Vineleaf sat with Jayfeather sorting through the herb store. "I'm going to go and check on our catmint," her mentor meowed before padding out of the den. Vineleaf continued with her sorting until she heard pawsteps behind her. She turned and saw Sunheart standing in the entrance to the medicine den.

"Sunheart? What's wrong?" Vineleaf asked.

"I don't know," Sunheart answered. She dropped her voice to a whisper. "I was racing with Hawkfur last night and just got the breath knocked right out of me."

Vineleaf nodded. "Lie down and I'll see what I can do," she told her sister. Sunheart lied down and Vineleaf began to inspect her stomach. _If my suspisions are correct..._ Sure enough she found what she was looking for. Vineleaf straightened up and Sunheart looked at her, expectantly.

"Any idea?" she asked.

Vineleaf nodded. "You're going to have kits, Sunheart. Two of them."

"I'm going to have kits?" Sunheart echoed.

Vineleaf nodded. "And we both know who the father is."

Sunheart smiled. "I have to tell Hawkfur later," she meowed.

"Ok, but after that start moving into the nursery, alright? Don't meet Hawkfur at night while you're caring for your kits," Vineleaf instructed.

"I know that," Sunheart assured. Jayfeather then came back in. He glanced at Sunheart and then at Vineleaf.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Sunheart is going to have two kits," Vineleaf replied. "I told her to move into the nursery soon."

Jayfeather nodded with approval. "Good. How's the herb store?"

"I haven't gone through much more since you were gone," Vineleaf admitted. "Sorry, Sunheart. I'll talk to you later." Sunheart nodded and headed out of the den.


	12. Chapter 11

Sunheart padded slowly towards the WindClan border. She couldn't wait to tell Hawkfur but she wasn't looking forward to not seeing him until her kits became apprentices. She knew that Hawkfur would understand. He'd also be excited. Two kits! They were having two kits! Sunheart could hardly believe it herself. She would run but she was just too tired to do so right at the moment. Plus, Vineleaf had warned her before she went out to take it easy.

Finally she arrived at the WindClan border. Hawkfur was waiting patiently for her. He leaped to the ThunderClan side of the border and nuzzled her. "I wasn't sure if you were coming tonight considering what happened yesterday," he meowed.

"This is our last night for awhile actually," Sunheart replied sadly.

"Why?" Hawkfur asked, looking a little scared.

Sunheart let out a mrrow of laughter. "Don't worry. It's not a bad thing," she assured him.

"Then what is it?" Hawkfur asked looking a little confused.

"I'm going to have kits," Sunheart answered.

Hawkfur stood still for a moment, a smile spreading slowly across his face. "I'm going to be a father? I'm going to be a father!" Hawkfur leaped with joy and nuzzled Sunheart. "I can't believe it! How many?"

"Two," Sunheart purred.

"You know I'm always here if you need me. I would come running from anywhere if you needed me," Hawkfur told her.

"I know that," Sunheart purred, pressing her cheek to his.

"Can we at least have one last night by the lake together?" Hawkfur asked.

"How could I say no?" Sunheart answered and she followed him toward the lake. They walked side-by-side in perfect step. They sat down at the edge of the lake and gazed at the stars.

"I wonder which ancestors are ours," Hawkfur meowed.

"I bet mine are glaring down at me for the time I pushed Shadowmoon into the lake," Sunheart laughed.

"You didn't!" Hawkfur meowed in shock.

"I did, but he got me back by pushing me into a bramble bush later," Sunheart replied.

"I bet your mentors didn't like that," Hawkfur guessed.

"I don't know about Shadowmoon's mentor but I know Bumblestripe didn't like it," Sunheart stated with a smiled, remembering all the days of training with Bumblestripe. "He was the best mentor I could've had."

"I think we all think that about our mentors," Hawkfur meowed.

"Who was your mentor?" Sunheart asked.

"Emberfoot," Hawkfur answered. "He taught me so much. I had never known there was so much to learn."

The sat in silence for awhile, Sunheart leaning on Hawkfur. His fur felt warm and comforting. _I can't believe I won't be able to see him for so long,_ she thought as she got up. "We'd better head back."

"Alright, but if you ever need me, no matter what, just call me and I'll come running," Hawkfur meowed. Sunheart nodded and the two shared one last nuzzled before they headed their seperate ways.


	13. Chapter 12

Vineleaf stood with Jayfeather in the nursery. Sunheart was kitting. Daisy was watching Leafwing's kit while Leafwing went to find a stick that Sunheart could bite down on. Leafwing's kit was a black she-kit with amber eyes named Darkkit. It was nearly sun-high and Sunheart had been kitting all morning. She was getting tired. _Come on, little ones! Come out and give your tired mother a break,_ Vineleaf begged silently.

Sunheart let out a yowl just as Leafwing came in with a stick. "Here, Sunheart. Bite down on this when the pain comes."

"Thanks Leafwing," Sunheart meowed. She suddenly bit down on the stick tightly and it cracked between her teeth.

"The first kit's coming!" Jayfeather meowed. Vineleaf watched as a small bundle of fur slid out into the nest. Jayfeather picked it up and put it down in front of Vineleaf. Vineleaf already knew what to do before he said anything more. Vineleaf licked the kit until it took its first breath of air. Vineleaf smiled. It was a brown tom like his father. Vineleaf picked it up and placed it at his mother's belly.

"It's a tom," she purred.

Sunheart looked at her first kit for a moment before another shot of pain went though her. A second kit slid out and Jayfeather licked him roughly until he let out a mew. It was a flame-colored tom. _Must get that from his great-grandfather Firestar,_ Vineleaf thought as Jayfeather placed him beside his brother.

"Now we must leave her to rest," Jayfeather meowed as he and Vineleaf padded out of the nursery. She'd visit Sunheart later to see how she was doing.

**A little while later...**

Vineleaf padded into the nursery to see Sunheart staring affectionately at her kits. "Hey. How are you you doing?" Vineleaf asked as she walked up and sat down beside her. Sunheart smiled.

"I'm fine, Vineleaf," Sunheart assured her. She still sounded tired but she seemed ok. Jayfeather said queens would be tired for awhile after kitting.

"Did you name them?" Vineleaf asked.

Sunheart nodded. "The brown one is Swiftkit and the other one is Firekit after his great-grandfather." Vineleaf smiled.

"They're great names," she meowed. "He would love them."

Sunheart smiled. "I hope so."

"You just rest now and I'll check on you later," Vineleaf ordered as she padded out of the nursery. She found Lionblaze and Cinderheart standing outside. "What are you two doing here?"

"We thought we'd come and see how Sunheart and the kits were doing," Cinderheart answered.

"Alright, but she needs to rest so make sure you don't stay too long," Vineleaf advised. Cinderheart nodded and headed into the nursery. Lionblaze stopped in the entrance and looked back at Vinelead.

"Has the father come to visit his kits yet?" Lionblaze asked.

Vineleaf shook her head. "No not yet," she answered.

Lionblaze nodded. "I'm proud of you, both of you," he meowed before he padded after Cinderheart. Vineleaf smiled and was about to head to the medicine den when she stopped and looked up at the sky. The stars were just starting to come out. Vineleaf let her gaze drift to the camp entrance. She dashed out and ran toward the WindClan border. When she reached the stream she turned and headed toward the lake. _He's got to be down there. That's where Sunheart said she found him before._

Sure enough Hawkfur was sitting at the water's edge watching the sky as the first stars were coming out. "Hawkfur! There you are!" Hawkfur looked at her in surprise.

"Vineleaf? What are you doing here?" the WindClan warrior asked.

"I was looking for you," Vineleaf replied.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Hawkfur asked. Alarm then crossed his face. "Is Sunheart ok?"

"She's fine, just tired right now," Vineleaf assured him. "I came to tell you that she kitted today."

"She did? Are the kits healthy?" Hawkfur asked.

"They're fine. She had two toms. A brown one like you and an orange one," Vineleaf answered.

"That's great news! I bet they're as beautiful as Sunheart is," Hawkfur purred. He was so excited he didn't realize he had crossed the border. "Oh I can't wait to see Sunheart and the kits!"

"You probably won't see any of them till well after leaf-fall and you just crossed the border," Vineleaf meowed. Hawkfur realized she was right and padded back over the border.

"Sorry! Tell Sunheart I'm really happy for her and hope to see her and the kits soon," Hawkfur meowed with a smile. "Take care of her for me, Vineleaf."

"No problem at all Hawkfur," Vineleaf assured him before they both headed back to their camps.


	14. Chapter 13

Sunheart sat outside the nursery watching Swiftkit and Firekit play moss ball. Sunheart smiled as she remembered when she used to play that with Vineleaf when they were kits. Vineleaf was watching them from outside the medicine den with the same look on her face. _I wonder if Hawkfur did the same with Raventail,_ Sunheart thought as she stared at her kits. Swiftkit looked so much like his father except for his green eyes and Firekit had blue eyes.

"Hey, Sunheart! How are you and the kits doing?" Dewheart asked as he padded over and sat down beside her.

"We're all just fine," Sunheart answered. "They're just playing moss ball."

"I remember I used to do that with my littermates," Dewheart meowed with a smile.

"I used to play moss ball with Vineleaf all the time," Sunheart replied.

"I think we played a few times, didn't we?" Dewheart recalled.

"I think we did," Sunheart agreed.

"Bramblestar!" Shadowmoon came dashing into camp with a look of rage on his face.

Bramblestar leaped down from his den on the Highledge and stopped in front of Shadowmoon. "What's wrong?"

"More WindClan scent across the border!" Shadowmoon growled in response. "It might be safe to assume an invasion is coming!"

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes. "We can't know that for sure," he argued. "I don't want to start a battle right before leaf-bare and have injured warriors that can't hunt for the Clan."

"But we can't just ignore this!" Dustpelt came up beside Shadowmoon. "We must meet this with our teeth and claws!"

"Dustpelt, ThunderClan honors your courage but I don't want to use herbs we might need in leaf-bare," Bramblestar explained.

"Dustpelt and Shadowmoon are right! We can't ignore them crossing our border whenever they want!" Cloudtail joined the discusion.

"We need to fight WindClan!" Berrynose agreed. The warriors began to murmur their agreement and Sunheart began to get worried. Firekit and Swiftkit then ran over to her.

"Mom! Why are the warriors shouting?" Firekit asked.

"It's nothing dear," Sunheart meowed wrapping her tail around her kits.

"Is our camp going to be invaded by WindClan?" Swiftkit asked.

"Of course not," Sunheart soothed.

The camp suddenly got silent. Every cat's attention was focused on Bramblestar. The leader then lifted his head. "Alright. We will launch an attack on WindClan tonight," he decided. The Clan cheered and yowled with satisfaction. Sunheart stared in horror.

"ThunderClan will show WindClan not to cross our borders!" Swiftkit squeaked.

"What if they come into the camp?" Firekit fretted.

Sunheart quickly pulled her kits closer. "If that happens then you'll be well protected," she meowed. She then quickly picked her kits up by their scruffs and headed over to Vineleaf.

"Sunheart? What do you need?" Vineleaf asked.

"You heard Bramblestar's desicion," Sunheart began. "I need you to watch my kits." Sunheart put her kits down and turned to walk out of camp but Vineleaf stopped her.

"Why?" Vineleaf asked.

Sunheart looked over her shoulder at her sister and her kits. "I've got a battle to stop."


	15. Chapter 14

Sunheart ran through the trees. She had to talk to Hawkfur so they could stop this. She reached the border by the lake and froze at what she saw. Onestar was leading a battle patrol straight for the border. Sunheart scanned the cats. Ashfoot, Nightcloud, Whitetail, Heathertail, Raventail, Breezepelt...Hawkfur! The tom was trudging beside his father with his head down, a shameful look on his face. Breezepelt murmured something in his ear with changed Hawkfur's shameful look to horror.

Sunheart turned and dashed back through the forest. It wasn't long before she saw Bramblestar leading his battle patrol toward the border. Sunheart scanned the patrol in search for her father. _Please don't let him be on the patrol!_ Sure enough she found him in the patrol padding beside Dovewing and Ivypool. Feeling confused on what to do Sunheart ran to the lake. She skidded to a halt at the shore and felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Oh StarClan! What can I do by myself?" Sunheart sobbed. If she didn't have Hawkfur right beside her then how was she suposed to stop the battle?

"Sunheart," Sunheart opened her eyes and looked up to see a starry pelted black cat with green eyes.

"Who are you?" Sunheart rasped.

"I'm Hollyleaf," the StarClan cat answered. "Sunheart, you have to stop this battle."

"But how? I'm only one cat," Sunheart pointed out, more tears rolling down her cheek.

Hollyleaf sat down beside her and placed her tail on her shoulder. "You're never alone. Vineleaf is always beside you."

"But she's not here," Sunheart reminded her.

"Maybe not in sight, but at the heart you are one," Hollyleaf meowed. Sunheart gave her a puzzled look. "Look in the water." Sunheart obeyed and gasped when she saw only half of her reflection. "You're one with Vineleaf. It's the same with Hawkfur. Hawkfur and Vineleaf will always be by your side. And so will I." Hollyleaf then vanished, leaving Sunheart all alone beside the lake. Sunheart sat there for awhile thinking over what Hollyleaf had told her. She looked at her reflection again and determination filled her eyes. She was going to stop this battle!

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a yowl. Sunheart dashed into the forest toward the battle. She stopped when she saw Lionblaze facing Breezepelt and Hawkfur. She hid behind a bush and watched. _What'll you do Hawkfur?_

"Get him, Hawkfur! Sink your teeth into his throat and you'll have fufilled your destiny!" Breezepelt growled with a devious smile.

Hawkfur stared at him in horror. He glanced at his father, at Lionblaze and back again. Hawkfur took and deep breath and faced his father, his head held high. "No. I won't."

"What?!" Breezepelt exclaimed. "What kind of a warrior are you?"

Hawkfur glared at his father. "The kind that won't kill for his own personal reasons! There's nothing you can say or do that would make me hurt Lionblaze!"

Breezepelt faced his son and leaped with his claws unsheathed and teeth bared. "Traitor!" He landed on top of Hawkfur. Hawkfur struggled to get free but Breezepelt wouldn't let go. "I gave you everything you ungrateful mange-pelt!"

Hawkfur looked at his father, knowing he was probably close to death, but his gaze was calm and steady. "You never gave me anything! All you ever did was train me to fufill something you couldn't do! Well I've got news for you, Breezepelt! I'm done being your puppet! I'm not going to hurt one hair on Lionblaze's pelt!"

Lionblaze stood frozen to the spot as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He glanced from Breezepelt to Hawkfur and back again. "Oh no! You won't be my puppet anymore because I'm done with you! You can go and join StarClan!" Breezepelt lunged for Hawkfur's neck. Hawkfur braced himself.

"No!" Sunheart leaped out of the bushes and tackled Breezepelt. She ran over to Hawkfur and helped him up.

"Sunheart!" Lionblaze exclaimed in surprise. "You should be back at camp taking care of your kits!"

"Vineleaf is taking care of them, and I'm not going to let Breezepelt kill Hawkfur!" Sunheart snapped at her father.

"Hawkfur! I told you to stop talking to that cat!" Breezepelt hissed.

"I won't stop talking to her!" Hawkfur retorted.

"Sunheart, what's going on?" Lionblaze asked.

Sunheart took a deep breath and held her head high. "I've been secretly meeting Hawkfur," she meowed.

"So he's..." Lionblaze began.

"Yes," Sunheart cut him off. "He is the kit's father."

"You traitor!" Breezepelt snarled at his son.

"I don't care what you say! I love her!" Hawkfur retorted laying his ears down flat and glaring at his father.

"Where's Bramblestar? I have to stop this battle!" Sunheart asked Lionblaze.

"He's fighting with Onestar," Lionblaze answered. Sunheart nodded and turned to go and look for the two leaders in the mess of battle but Hawkfur came up beside her.

"I'm going with you. We're in this together," he declared. Sunheart smiled and nuzzled him.

"Hawkfur," Lionblaze meowed. Hawkfur and Sunheart turned to look at him. "Take care of her for me."

Hawkfur nodded. "If a cat hurts one hair on her pelt they'll answer to me," he growled. "That includes my father," he added when he saw Breezepelt advance a paw forward. Sunheart then led Hawkfur through the battle looking for Bramblestar and Onestar. It wasn't long before they found them locked in the battle. They broke apart and were about to leap at each other again when Sunheart and Hawkfur ran between them.

"Stop!" they yowled. The forest got quiet as all the cats focused their attention toward them.

"Sunheart?" Bramblestar breathed in confusion.

"Hawkfur! What in the name of StarClan are you doing?" Onestar growled, more furious than confused.

"Bramblestar this has to stop," Sunheart meowed calmly. Bramblestar stayed silent and let her continue. "The scent you kept finding over the border was my fault. I was meeting Hawkfur at night." The cats gasped in shock.

Onestar narrowed his eyes and looked at Hawkfur. "Is this true?"

"It's true," Hawkfur answered.

"Traitor!" Breezepelt snarled.

Hawkfur's pelt bristled. "I am not ashamed of what I've done! I love Sunheart and nothing will ever change that!"

"Hawkfur...no," Raventail breathed.

"I'm sorry Raventail but it's the truth," Hawkfur meowed, his gaze softening as it flicked to his sister.

"You stand alone!" Breezepelt snarled. "We could all easily take you out!"

Sunheart turned her gaze to Breezepelt. "No! You're wrong! We do not stand alone here tonight. She might not be here physically but Vineleaf stands beside me no matter what! She is my sister and my other half! My sister and I are one!"

Bramblestar blinked in surprise at her words but didn't say anything. Sunheart then turned back to Bramblestar. "Please Bramblestar. Punish me however you wish but please call your warriors back. Blood should not be shed for me beind true to my feelings."

Bramblestar looked from his patrol to Sunheart and back again. "The battle is off!" he finally meowed.

"Let's go home," the WindClan leader growled as he led his patrol away. Hawkfur followed. He paused and took one last glance at Sunheart.

"Goodbye, Sunheart. I love you," Hawkfur whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

Sunheart felt tears welling up in her eyes. "I love you too," she rasped as he disappeared into WindClan territory.

"Punish her Bramblestar!" Dustpelt yowled.

"She betrayed us!" another cat added but Sunheart didn't catch who said it. Lionblaze ran to his daughter's side and stoked her back with his tail comfortingly.

"Sunheart will not be punished," Bramblestar decided.

Shocked gasps came from the patrol. "What?!"

"Why not?"

"She broke the warrior code!"

Bramblestar raised his tail for silence. When everyone was silent he spoke. "Yes, she did break the warrior code, but she came out and told the truth to save her Clanmates from getting hurt. And I couldn't ask a cat to ignore their feelings. And by the looks of it she'd been hurt enough." Tears began to rolled down Sunheart's cheeks. Dovewing, Ivypool and Bumblestripe came out of the group and seemed to want to try and comfort her but they each couldn't find the words. The Clan then realized she was hurting already and hung their heads.

"We're sorry, Sunheart."

"Really sorry."

"Let's head home," Bramblestar meowed as he led the patrol back to camp. Sunheart followed with Lionblaze, Dovewing, Ivypool and Bumblestripe staying close to her side.

_"Well done, Sunheart," _came Hollyleaf's mew. Sunheart turned her gaze to the sky. As Hollyleaf murmured, "We are one."

**Yes, I know! I took the we are one idea from the Lion King but it works so well! I had to use it!**


	16. Chapter 15

Vineleaf sat outside her den watching Sunheart's kits. They continued to ask where their mother had went but Vineleaf didn't want to alarm them so she couldn't answer. Vineleaf pricked her ears when she heard the sound of pawsteps. Bramblestar emerged out of the camp entrance with the rest of the patrol behind him. Trailing at the bery back was Sunheart, her face soaked with tears. Vineleaf and the kits ran up to her. "Sunheart! Are you ok?" Vineleaf asked.

"Mom! You're back!" the kits joyously leaped around Sunheart's paws but Sunheart judged padded past them, tears still rolling down her cheek. She went into the nursery with her kits following, confused looks on their faces. Vineleaf followed, worried about her sister. She entered the nursery to find Sunheart lying in her nest with Daisy lying right beside her trying to comfort her. Vineleaf padded over and sat beside her sister, knowing Sunheart was thinking about Hawkfur.

"Mom! What's wrong?" Firekit asked.

"Did those WindClan warriors hurt you?" Swiftkit asked.

When Sunheart didn't answer Vineleaf leaned down down. "No, little one. The WindClan warriors didn't hurt her."

"How do you know?" Firekit asked.

"Because a medicine cat knows these things," Vineleaf answered.

"Then what's wrong with her?" Firekit whimpered.

"Is she sick?" Swiftkit asked with a worried look on his face.

"No, she's not sick. She's just depressed," Vineleaf answered.

"Why?" Firekit asked.

"She may never see her mate again," Vineleaf replied.

"Vineleaf," Vineleaf turned to see Lionblaze standing in the nursery entrance. "Jayfeather said you'd be here."

"Watch over them, Daisy," Vineleaf meowed. Daisy nodded and Vineleaf followed her father out of the nursery. "What is it?"

"I need advise," Lionblaze confessed. "Can we talk about this out in the forest?" Vineleaf nodded and Lionblaze led the way out into the trees.

"What's on your mind dad?" Vineleaf asked as the walked.

"Sunheart having a WindClan mate. Why would she do that?" Lionblaze asked.

"A lot of cats have taken mates from other Clans," Vineleaf began. "Remember Bluestar? She took Oakheart, and RiverClan warrior as her mate. And Graystripe's first mate was the RiverClan warrior Silverstream. And Leafpool had kits with Crowfeather. They all were true to their feelings. So why should Sunheart ignorehers?"

Lionblaze thought a little while on what Vineleaf said. They then stopped. They had reached the border and heard a cat running straight toward them. They looked up to see Hawkfur with a paniced look on his face. Breezepelt was on his tail with his teeth bared and claws unsheathed. "Traitor!" Breezepelt yowled. Hawkfur looked behind him but slipped into the stream since he couldn't see where he was going. Breezepelt stopped at the edge of the stream. "Never come back, traitor!" he snarled as he turned and dashed back to the WindClan camp.

Vineleaf ran to the edge of the stream and reached out a paw. "Need a paw?"

Hawkfur smiled. "Thanks Vineleaf," he meowed as he accepted her gesture and pulled him out of the stream.

"Why were you running from Breezepelt?" Lionblaze asked.

"He kicked me out of WindClan," Hawkfur confessed.

"How can one warrior make that desicion?" Vineleaf asked. "Isn't that Onestar's desicion?"

"Yeah, but Breezepelt doesn't care," Hawkfur pointed out. "He said if I ever came back he'd kill me."

"Breezepelt's always been like that," Lionblaze growled.

"Well, I guess I'll be getting out of your territory. I have to go find a place to shelter," Hawkfur meowed as he began to walk away.

"Hawkfur, wait," Lionblaze stopped him. Hawkfur turned and looked at him. "Would you like to join ThunderClan?"

Hawkfur's mouth dropped open as if he couldn't believe what he had heard. "R-Really? You mean it?"

"Of course. Sunheart wouldn't be happy with me if I just let you go, now would she?" Lionblaze pointed out. He smiled at Hawkfur. Hawkfur smiled and his eyes brightened.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Hawkfur meowed in happiness.

"Then let's head back to camp and take it up with Bramblestar," Lionblaze meowed. He led the way back to camp. Vineleaf went to the nursery to check on Sunheart while Lionblaze went with Hawkfur to talk to Bramblestar. The warriors in the clearing stared at Hawkfur through narrowed eyes.

Vineleaf found Sunheart still lying in her nest tears rolling down her cheeks. Firekit and Swiftkit were lying next to her, silent now, knowing their mother wasn't in the mood to talk. Vineleaf padded over and leaned down to whisper in her sister's ear. "You'll be better soon."

Sunheart glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. Her expression didn't change. Vineleaf then padded out of the den and headed toward Bramblestar's den. Before she got there Bramblestar, Hawkfur and Lionblaze came out. Hawkfur ran down to Vineleaf. "Where's the nursery?" he asked.

"Follow me," Vineleaf meowed as she led him to the nursery. They entered, Sunheart completely oblivious to their presence. "Go on," Vineleaf meowed as she nudged Hawkfur. He padded over and licked Sunheart's cheek. Sunheart blinked and looked up at him. She imediately leaped out of her nest and tackled him.

"Hawkfur! You're here!" she rasped.

"Yes, I'm here," Hawkfur meowed. "And I'm never going to leave your side again."

"But you're..." Sunheart began.

"A ThunderClan warrior," Hawkfur cut her off. Sunheart smiled and nuzzled him.

"Mom, who is this cat?" Firekit asked.

"He smells funny," Swiftkit sniffed.

Sunheart let Hawkfur sit up. "Kits, this is your father, Hawkfur. Hawkfur, meet your kits. Firekit and Swiftkit."

Hawkfur gazed at them affectionately. Firekit and Swiftkit looked up at him. "Are you really our father?" Swiftkit asked.

"I am, Swiftkit," Hawkfur purred. He leaned down and nuzzled each kit. "I'll always be your proud father."


	17. Chapter 16

Sunheart watched her kits run around playing with Darkit. Hawkfur had joined the Clan just a few days ago and some cats were beginning to warm up to him, but some like Dustpelt and Cloudtail still didn't trust him.

"Sunheart," Bramblestar came over and sat beside her.

"Hi Bramblestar. I didn't see you coming over," Sunheart greeted.

"The kits are doing well I hope?" Bramblestar asked.

"They're doing great," Sunheart assured him.

Bramblestar nodded with approval. "I have a favor to as you. Would you mind teaching Hawkfur our battle style?"

"I wouldn't mind but what about my kits?" Sunheart fretted.

"I'll watch them. I miss when Lionblaze and Jayfeather were kits anyway," Bramblestar replied.

Sunheart smiled. "Firekit! Swiftkit! Darkit!" she called. The three kits ran over to her.

"Yes mother?" Swiftkit mewed.

"I'm going out for a little while with your father. While I'm gone I need you to behave for Bramblestar," Sunheart ordered. "Don't give him a hard time, ok?"

"Ok mom," Firekit agreed.

"We'll be good!" Darkit added.

"I'll be back soon," Sunheart assured them as she padded away, leaving the kits with Bramblestar. She found Hawkfur sitting with Bumblestripe outside the warriors' den. "Hawkfur!"

Hawkfur smiled when he saw his mate coming over to him. "Sunheart!" he purred.

"Bramblestar asked me to teach you some ThunderClan battle tactics," Sunheart meowed. Hawkfur nodded and dipped his head in farewell to Bumblestripe before following Sunheart out of camp. Sunheart took him to the training clearing and they trained for awhile until Hawkfur could do most of their moves. He learned quite fast.

"I think that'll be good," Sunheart decided. "You learn fast."

"I have to if I'm going to become a true member of ThunderClan," Hawkfur meowed.

"You're already a true member in my eyes," Sunheart purred as she nuzzled him.

Hawkfur purred. "And you're the sweetest warrior in the whole world."


	18. Chapter 17

Vineleaf padded beside Jayfeather toward the Gathering. Hawkfur was right behind her. Since it was his first Gathering as a ThunderClan warrior Vineleaf told him to stay close to her and try to stay away from Breezepelt. He had agreed to do just that. Vineleaf glanced over her shoulder at the tom. He had his head down and looked nervous. Vineleaf fell back beside him.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine," Vineleaf soothed.

"But won't Bramblestar tell them that I've joined ThunderClan?" Hawkfur asked.

"Yes," Vineleaf answered.

"How will the other Clans react? Breezepelt will definately not be happy," Hawkfur pointed out.

"I know," Vineleaf meowed, calmly. "The Clans might be a little shocked but they'll eventually get used to it. Until then just don't let them bother you. All that matters is you can be with Sunheart now."

Hawkfur smiled at the mention of his mate. "Everytime I hear her name I think of her beautiful golden pelt and sparkling blue eyes. Her caring attitude, her sweet smiled, and the beautiful kits she has."

"You're lucky to be their father," Vineleaf meowed. They didn't have time to say anymore before they reached the island. Hawkfur followed Vineleaf over to where the medicine cats sit. Kestrelflight noticed him.

"Hawkfur? What are you doing here?" the WindClan medicine cat asked.

"He's a ThunderClan warrior now," Jayfeahter answered sitting down beside Mothwing.

"I'm glad you found a new home. I hated the way Breezepelt chased you out and how Onestar just let him, but I could do nothing to stop it. I'm sorry Hawkfur," Kestrelflight meowed bowing his head.

"It's alright, Kestrelflight. It's not your fault my father is a mange-pelt," Hawkfur replied smiling at his former Clanmate. Kestrelflight smiled back.

"What happened?" Willowshine asked.

"Why were you chased out?" Nightpaw asked, her eyes full of curiousity.

"I fell in love with a ThunderClan warrior," Hawkfur answered.

"Really? Is that really a reason to chase a cat out of their Clan?" Mothwing asked.

"To Breezepelt it is, and Onestar wasn't about to stop him. The only cats that wanted me to stay besides Kestrelflight were Crowfeather, Raventail and Heathertail," Hawkfur explained.

Littlecloud opened his mouth to say something but Onestar suddenly called the meeting to order. "We have recently chased a traitor out of our territory. Hawkfur," he began. The Clans gasped and began to ask why but Onestar ignored them. "If anyone sees him on their own territory you are more then welcome to shred him." Onestar stepped back and Mistystar stepped forward.

"Onestar, you are a reasonable leader, so I must demand you tell us why you chased one of your own warriors out," the RiverClan leader meowed, calmly.

"He betrayed us!" Breezepelt shouted from where he sat. Mistystar ignored his shout and kept her gaze focused on Onestar. Onestar stayed quiet, so Mistystar continued to give her report. Once she was done, Blackstar stepped forward.

"Onestar, you must not leave us without a reason," he pointed out. "You cannot expect us to attack Hawkfur if we do not know what he did wrong."

Onestar stared at the older leader for a moment. Being the oldest of the four leaders Blackstar held a little more respect than the others. Finally, Onestar spoke. "He betrayed his Clan, Blackstar. That is all it is to it."

Blackstar didn't look satisfied, but went on to give his report anyway. When he was done, Bramblestar stepped forward. Vineleaf saw Hawkfur tense beside her. Surprisingly nobody had noticed him besides the medicine cats, but now they would all know. Vineleaf rested her tail on Hawkfur's shoulder as Bramblestar began to speak.

"Onestar, ThunderClan knows exactly why you chased the innocent warrior out of your territory and we will not stand by and leave this poor cat without a home," Bramblestar began. The cats from RiverClan and ShadowClan began to murmur to each other.

Onestar flattened his ears. "Do you mean you are going to attempt to find him? He's probably a good ways away from the territory now. I wouldn't be surprised if he was half-way to the old forest now."

"He's closer than you think," Bramblestar stated. Onestar narrowed his eyes and Bramblestar continued. "Reveal yourself to your former Clanmates, Hawkfur!"

Hawkfur stood up and every cat turned to look at him. Breezepelt's fur bristled at the sight of his son. "What are you doing here, traitor?"

"Hawkfur is now a warrior of ThunderClan," Bramblestar explained.

"Why was he chased out in the first place?" Tawnypelt asked from a crowd of ShadowClan cats. Bramblestar rested his gaze on his sister as he answered.

"He fell in love with a ThunderClan cat," he answered. The Clans gasped and Hawkfur looked like he wished he could just disappear.

"Who?" Hollowflight of RiverClan asked.

"That was actually another peice of news I had to share with you. We have gained a new queen recently who gave birth to two young toms named Firekit and Swiftkit. That queen is Hawkfur's mate. That queen is Sunheart," Bramblestar meowed strongly.

"Sunheart?"

"The daughter of Lionblaze?"

"But he saved the forest and his Clan! Why would his daughter take a WindClan warrior for a mate?"

Vineleaf saw Lionblaze sitting with Cinderheart. He looked like he was ready to shred any cat who dared say anything bad about his daughter. Vineleaf turned her attention back to the Great Oak. Onestar looked furious but Blackstar and Mistystar nodded with acceptance and understanding.

"A wise choice, Bramblestar," Blackstar meowed.

"We hope he fits in well," Mistystar added.

Bramblestar nodded his thanks. The leaders then leaped down from the tree and the Gathering was over. Vineleaf saw Bramblestar nuzzled Tawnypelt goodbye before leading his Clan off the island. Vineleaf followed with Jayfeather and Hawkfur. Just as Bramblestar leaped up onto the tree bridge a shriek split the cool night air. The whole of ThunderClan looked to see Breezepelt had leaped at Hawkfur had sunk his teeth into Hawkfur's shoulder. Raventail and Crowfeather stared in horror.

"Breezepelt! Leave him alone! This is a Gathering!" Crowfeather ordered but Breezepelt didn't listen.

Raventail had tears welling up in her eyes. "Stop it, dad! Stop it!" she pleaded, but once again, Breezepelt ignored his kin.

Vineleaf was about to leap to help Hawkfur when a tabby pelt flashed at the corner of her eye. Bramblestar dashed pasted his Clan and knocked Breezepelt away from Hawkfur with a hard blow from his paws. Breezepelt tumbled to the ground but no injury could be seen on his dark pelt. When he attacked, Bramblestar's claws had been sheathed. The ThunderClan leader helped Hawkfur to his paws.

"I will not allow you to hurt one of my warriors at a Gathering! You should be ashamed Breezepelt!" Bramblestar growled. Onestar then emerged out og the undergrowth. "Keep your warrior under control," the ThunderClan leader growled before leading the Clan away, Hawkfur right beside him.

**Sorry for not updating sooner!**

**I had a basketball game to go to that the pep band signed up for and then I had to study because exams start on Wednesday and I have 7 total and three of them that day! I'm too afraid to fail!**

**Thanks for waiting and I'll try to update soon! :)**


	19. Chapter 18

The cold chill of leaf-bare blew into the nursery. Sunheart wrapped her tail around her kits to shield them from the cold winds. Leafwing was grooming Darkit because her apprentice ceremony was today. "You want to look your best when you meet your mentor," Leafwing had said.

"I can't wait to find out who my mentor is!" Darkit mewed in excitement. "If I get lucky Bramblestar will make me his apprentice."

"That won't happen because I'm going to be his apprentice," Swiftkit mewed.

"Hush now!" Sunheart meowed. "Bramblestar hasn't had an apprentice since he was made deputy. If he thinks he'll be able to train an apprentice better than one of his other warriors he'll take one but not if he believes the apprentice is most compatible with one of his warriors."

Firekit nodded. "I understand. Wasn't his only apprentice Berrynose?"

"Yes," Sunheart answered. Firekit looked like he was about to say more when Bramblestar called the Clan to a meeting. Darkit was the first out of the den. Sunheart led her kits out of the nursery and they all went over and sat beside Lionblaze and Cinderheart. Sunheart spotted Hawkfur just coming into camp carrying a bird. Sunheart smiled. _That's one of the best pieces of prey I've seen this leaf-bare,_ she thought. _He's really learned a lot._

Hawkfur put his prey on the fresh-kill pile and padded over to sit beside Sunheart. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Darkit's being made an apprentice," Sunheart answered. Hawkfur nodded and turned his gaze to watch Bramblestar.

"Darkit has reached her sixth moon, and is now ready to become an apprentice," the ThunderClan leader began. "Darkit, from this moment until you have recieved your warrior name, you will be known as Darkpaw. Your mentor will be..." Bramblestar's gaze drifted across the gathered cats until it rested on Hawkfur. He smiled. "...Hawkfur."

The cats gasped in shock but none of them were as shocked as Hawkfur himself. "But I'm so new to ThunderClan!" he reminded the leader.

"He was raised in WindClan!" Dustpelt shouted.

"How can we trust him to raise up our young to be full ThunderClan warriors?" Berrynose added his voice to the rest.

Bramblestar raised his tail for silence. "Hawkfur has learned everything he can about ThunderClan's battle tactics, hunting styles and the whole territory. He is a full-fledged member of ThunderClan now." Hawkfur, still shocked as ever padded up to the front of the gathered cats.

"Can he really be trusted?" Shadowmoon asked.

Bramblestar didn't take his gaze off od Hawkfur. "I trust him," he meowed. "Hawkfur, I trust you to pass on all you know to your new apprentice."

Hawkfur nodded. "I promise I won't let you down, Bramblestar," he replied before touching noses with Darkpaw.

"Darkpaw! Darkpaw!" the Clan cheered. They then began to congradulate the new apprentice. Sunheart ran up and nuzzled Hawkfur.

"I can't believe it! You're a mentor!" she purred.

"I just wish I knew why he's come to trust me so much," Hawkfur meowed. "I like that he trusts me but the rest of the Clan doesn't seem to."

"We do," Cinderheart meowed, coming up.

"You're a loyal cat Hawkfur. I don't see a reason not to trust you," Lionblaze added.

Bumblestripe then joined the group along with Dovewing and Ivypool. "Congratulations Hawkfur," Bumblestripe meowed with a smile.

"You'll do just fine," Dovewing added.

"T-Thank you," Hawkfur stammered.

Bumblestripe and Dovewing padded away. Ivypool was about to when she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Breezepelt would have been lucky if he had turned out just like you," she mewed before padding away.

"She acts like she knows Breezepelt well," Hawkfur observed.

"Hawkfur! Hawkfur!" Darkpaw bounced over to him. "What are we going to do first?"

Hawkfur thought for a moment. "How about a tour of the territory?" he suggested.

"Yes!" Darkpaw exclaimed with a little hop in the air. Hawkfur nuzzled Sunheart before leading Darkpaw out of camp.

"We wanted to go too!" Swiftkit whinned.

"You'll go when you're apprentices," Sunheart meowed. "Now go play for a little while." Firekit and Swiftkit ran off toward the nursery where Daisy was sitting.

"Sunheart," Sunheart turned to see Vineleaf behind her. "Bramblestar wants to see you. It's important."

Sunheart blinked in confusion, but nodded and followed her sister to the ThunderClan leader's den. Vineleaf called a greeting and they entered.

"Ok, Bramblestar. I brought her," Vineleaf meowed.

"Thank you Vineleaf," the tabby leader meowed.

"What's this about Bramblestar?" Sunheart asked.

"Really, even I'm confused," Vineleaf added. Sunheart glanced at her sister. _So Bramblestar hasn't even told Vineleaf what's going on._

"It's about the prophecy, Vineleaf," Bramblestar meowed.

"We said we'd keep that between me, you and Jayfeather," Vineleaf replied.

"I know what I said, but I think I know now what two cats the prophecy is talking about," Bramblestar meowed.

"Who?" Vineleaf asked.

"You and Sunheart," Bramblestar answered.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Just stop for a minute," Sunheart exclaimed. "First of all; what prophecy are you talking about?"

"A recieved a prophecy revealing a new darkness coming and that "the two that are one" will stop it," Vineleaf explained.

"Are you crazy? I'm not part of some prophecy!" Sunheart argued.

"There's no mistake, Sunheart. You and Vineleaf are the two cats mentioned," Bramblestar pressed.

"What makes you so sure?" Sunheart asked.

"When you stopped the battle," Bramblestar answered. "Sunheart you said you were one with Vineleaf. The prophecy says the two that are one. There's no mistaking it. You and Vineleaf will stop the darkness to come."

"But I didn't know that before the battle," Sunheart admitted.

"Who told you?" Bramblestar asked.

Sunheart imagined Hollyleaf's black pelt and sparkling green eyes. "Hollyleaf did," she answered.

"Since Hollyleaf told you that only makes my assumption stronger," Bramblestar meowed. "Just be on the alert you two." Bramblestar then dismissed them and they padded out of his den.


	20. Chapter 19

Sunheart padded out of Bramblestar's den with Vineleaf right behind her. Had she heard Bramblestar right? Or was she just dreaming? Vineleaf seemed as calm as ever. Sunheart stopped at the bottom of the Highledge. _I can't do this! I'm mad if I think I can!_

Vineleaf noticed her and turned to face her sister. "Sunheart, whether you like it or not, it's the truth. StarClan wouldn't have chosen you if they didn't think you could do it," Vineleaf soothed. She then padded off to the medicine den. Sunheart padded to the nursery. Her kits were waiting for her outside. Daisy was sitting with them.

"Hi Sunheart," Daisy greeted, but then her happy looked turned to one of concern. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Could you watch Firekit and Swiftkit while I rest?" Sunheart asked.

"No problem, Sunheart. You just rest," Daisy answered.

"Thanks Daisy," Sunheart meowed before entering the nursery. She curled up in her nest and tried her best to sleep. After awhile of lying there awake she finally fell asleep, but when she opened her eyes she found herself on the island. She sat up and glanced around. The clearing was empty. At least, at that moment it was.

"Sunheart," Sunheart jumped and wipped around to see a starry furred flame colored tom with green eyes. "I'm Firestar."

Sunheart blinked and her mouth gaped. "It's a pleasure!" she meowed. _I can't believe I'm meeting Firestar!_

"I understand you don't believe you can fufill your part of the prophecy," Firestar meowed.

Sunheart bowed her head. "I really believe StarClan has chosen the wrong cat," she mewed.

Firestar padded past her and signaled with his tail. "Come. There's something you need to see." Sunheart padded beside him as the island blurred around them to be replaced by a clearing Sunheart had never seen before. Four trees sat together with a large rock. Sunheart stared in confusion.

"Where are we, Firestar?" Sunheart asked.

Firestar kept silent and flicked his tail to the other side of the clearing. Sunheart then realized there were cats standing there. Sunheart gasped when she realize Firestar was at the head of the group, leading them. The group he was leading though was far too big to be just one Clan. Sunheart then turned and saw another large group of cats. Most of them had collars with teeth sticking out. Sunheart noticed a smaller black tom at the head of the group. His eyes were cold and emotionless. He had a battle hungry look on his face.

"Firestar what is this?" Sunheart demanded.

"The battle with BloodClan," Firestar answered. Sunheart's eyes widened and she turned her gaze back to the black tom. _So that must be Scourge._

Scourge then turned to his cats. "BloodClan! Attack!" he yowled and his cats surged forward.

"LionClan! Attack!" Firestar ordered and the clearing burst into battle. Sunheart reconized some of the cats. She spotted Graystripe, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Bramblestar, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Brakenfur, Onestar, Blackstar, Mistystar, and Tawnypelt. Sunheart then saw a cat limp out of the bushes and lead a wounded warrior back with her.

Sunheart narrowed her eyes. "Cinderheart?"

Firestar shook his head. "No, that's Cinderpelt," he meowed. "Many cat's you know now were in this battle, but some have grown since now. Bramblestar was Bramblepaw and Tawnypelt was only an apprentice as well. Blackstar had yet to recieve his nine lives and his name so he was Blackfoot. Mistystar was Mistyfoot and Onestar was Onewhisker." He then began to motion to cats as he said their names. "Then there was the RiverClan leader Leopardstar, and the WindClan leader Tallstar."

Firestar then led her over to where Firestar and Graystripe crouched grieving for a white tom that had just died. Firestar then named Graystripe his new deputy and Sunheart then knew who the white tom was. _Whitestorm._

Firestar then leaped forward toward Scourge, but Scourge got the better of him and claimed his first life. Scourge let out a yowl of triumpth and dashed back into the battle. It wasn't long before Firestar got to his paws again and found Scourge again. The BloodClan leader was attacking a young Cloudtail. Firestar leaped and dealt the final blow to Scourge. The other BloodClan cats then fled the clearing.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Sunheart asked.

"Fire alone will save our Clan," Firestar murmured his old prophecy before signaling for Sunheart to follow him once again. The forest then blurred and cleared again to reveal six traveling cats. Sunheart Instantly reconized Bramblestar, Tawnypelt, Squirellflight, and Crowfeather, but the other two cats she didn't reconize. One looked oddly like Graystripe.

"Firestar, who are those two cats?" Sunheart asked.

"Stormfur and Feathertail, the kits of Graystripe and Silverstream," the leader answered. "These cats brought their Clans to their new home by the lake, but some didn't make the whole journey. Feathertail's destiny lied in the mountains with the Tribe and Stormfur decided to stay with them because of his love for the prey hunter Brook."

The vision then blurred again and they were back at the island. "Firestar, why'd you show me that?" Sunheart asked.

"Each contained a prophecy, and the cats didn't believe they were right for it, but they pulled through," Firestar answered. "And so will you, but there is still one more story you need to hear."

"What story?" Sunheart asked, waiting for the clearing to change again but it never did.

"It's best if you hear it from the cat itself," Firestar meowed. "When your kits are apprenticed, journey to SkyClan in the distant gorge and ask Leafstar what she thought when she was chosen to be leader of her Clan."

"SkyClan? But how do I even know where to go?" Sunheart asked.

"Sandstorm knows the way," Firestar meowed before he began to fade. "Remember, Sunheart. You're never alone. Your warrior ancestors will walk beside you always." With that Sunheart woke up.


	21. Chapter 20

Sunheart stood at the front of the gathered ThunderClan cats with her kits. Hawkfur sat right behind her. Firekit and Swiftkit were bursting with pride. They were being made apprentices. Firekit glanced around looking a little nervous. Swiftkit was as confident as ever. Bramblestar gazed down at them proudly.

"Swiftkit, from this moment until you've recieved your warrior name, you will be known as Swiftpaw. You're mentor will be Ivypool. Ivypool, this is your first apprentice. I trust you to pass down all you've learned to him," Bramblestar meowed. Ivypool stepped forward and touched noses with her new apprentice before they both stepped back to join the crowd. Bramblestar turned to Firekit. "Firekit, from this moment, until you've recieved your warrior name you will be known as Firepaw." Bramblestar paused as if considering who would mentor Firepaw. Firepaw glanced around the clearing, wondering who Bramblestar would choose. The tabby leader smiled as he continued. "I'll be your mentor." Firepaw's mouth gaped. He then pulled himself together and touched noses with Bramblestar.

"Swiftpaw! Firepaw!" the Clan cheered. Sunheart and Hawkfur cheered the loudest for their kits. They then ran up and nuzzled each kit.

"I'm so proud of you two," Sunheart purred.

"You'll do just fine," Hawkfur added.

"Now we can train with you and Darkpaw!" Swiftpaw meowed, pouncing on Hawkfur with Firepaw behind him.

"They can already pounce on a cat," Hawkfur commented as he tried to haul himself to his paws, but Swiftpaw and Firepaw wouldn't let him get up.

"We'll be the best warriors ever!" Swiftpaw exclaimed as he leaped off of Hawkfur with Firepaw. Hawkfur sat up and smiled at his kits.

"I still can't believe Bramblestar took me as his apprentice!" Firepaw meowed.

"Well, I got Ivypool, and she spied on the Dark Forest for us," Swiftpaw boasted proudly.

"Swiftpaw! Let's go! I want to get through the whole territory before the sun sets!" Ivypool called.

"Coming!" Swiftpaw called back as he dashed off after his mentor. Bramblestar then padded up to the group.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Firepaw nodded and got to his paws.

"Bramblestar, when you get back I need to talk to you," Sunheart meowed, remembering what Firestar had told her.

Bramblestar blinked. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"No," Sunheart shook her head. "It can wait until you get back." Bramblestar nodded and led Firepaw out of camp.

Later that day...

Sunheart padded into Bramblestar's den. Bramblestar laid with his front paws tucked underneath his chest. "What's on your mind, Sunheart?" he asked.

"I need to travel to SkyClan," Sunheart meowed.

Bramblestar tilted his head. "SkyClan?"

"They were the fifth Clan in the forest. Firestar came to me in a dream and told me that when my kits were apprenticed I needed to travel to SkyClan. I've been feeling unsure about StarClan's choosing me to be part of the prophecy and Firestar said if I talked to their leader it would help me," Sunheart explained.

Bramblestar nodded. "I completely understand, but even if you did go do you know the way?"

"I know the way," Sunheart turned to see Sandstorm coming into the den. "I overheard you talking. I know how to get to SkyClan."

Bramblestar nodded. "Alright. Sunheart, I'll send you, Sandstorm, and some other cats to SkyClan tomorrow morning. Make sure you get plenty of rest before then," he advised.

"May Vineleaf come as well? She's apart of this," Sunheart pointed out.

Bramblestar nodded. "Of course." Sunheart dipped her head and backed out of the den with Sandstorm.

"Thank you, Sandstorm," Sunheart meowed.

"Anything for Firestar," Sandstorm replied. Grief for her mate was in her eyes and Sunheart blinked sympathedically. Sandstorm padded away to the warriors' den. Sunheart followed wondering which warriors Bramblestar would send with them.


	22. Chapter 21

Sunheart padded into the medicine den looking for Vineleaf. Bramblestar had sent her to go and get her while he gathered the cats he had chosen to go on the journey. Sunheart found Vineleaf looking through the herbs store.

"Are you getting traveling herbs?" Sunheart asked. Vineleaf looked at her and nodded.

"Jayfeather told me to," Vineleaf meowed.

"I still wonder who Bramblestar will choose to go with us," Sunheart meowed sitting down waiting for her sister to finish. "I wish Hawkfur could go."

"He can't. He has to stay here and train Darkpaw," Vineleaf replied.

"I know. I know," Sunheart sighed. "Who do you think he'll choose?"

"Well, we'll need one other experienced warrior that can work with Sandstorm, and a warrior that needs some more experience," Vineleaf guessed. "Maybe Shadowmoon and Dustpelt."

"Maybe," Sunheart meowed. "Well, we'd better go and see." Vineleaf nodded and they both headed to Bramblestar's den. When they entered they saw Sandstorm and Graystripe.

"I sent Squirellflight to get Leafpool," Bramblestar meowed.

Sunheart tilted her head. Why Leafpool? Sandstorm noticed and smiled.

"Leafpool's name was influenced by a SkyClan cat," Sandstorm explained. "I want her to meet that cat." Sunheart nodded in understanding.

"Sorry I'm late! I didn't know I was going," Leafpool padded up to stand beside Sunheart.

"Now that everyone's here I'll explain, but what I'm about to say must not be told to anyone but the leader of SkyClan if they ask," Bramblestar meowed as Squirellflight sat down beside him. "Awhile ago, Vineleaf recieved a prophecy saying that a new darkness was coming and that the two that are one will stop it. It didn't give a hint as to who the two cats were, but then Sunheart and Hawkfur stopped the battle with WindClan and said she was one with Vineleaf. At that moment I knew. The two StarClan destined to battle the darkness were Sunheart and Vineleaf. However, Sunheart wasn't sure she could do it. The Firestar visited her in her dreams and told her to visit SkyClan and talk to their leader. That's why I'm sending all of you to SkyClan so Sunheart can get her answer and confidence."

"How are we going to find them?" Graystripe asked.

"Sandstorm knows the way," Bramblestar answered.

Sandstorm nodded. "We'll find them," she promised.

"Then go get traveling herbs and set out. Sandstorm is in charge," Bramblestar meowed. The group turned to leave. "Sunheart, Vineleaf." Sunheart and Vineleaf stopped and looked back at their leader. "Good luck."

Sunheart and Vineleaf nodded. They then headed out of the den and ate their traveling herbs. They were about to leave when Hawkfur ran up with Firepaw and Swiftpaw right behind him. He nuzzled Sunheart.

"I'll be thinking about you," Hawkfur purred.

"I'll think about all of you the whole time," Sunheart promised, looking at all three of them. "Be good while I'm gone. Don't bug your mentors or Hawkfur too much, understand?"

"We promise," Swiftpaw replied.

"We'll miss you," Firepaw added pressing up against Sunheart's side.

"You are coming back right?" Swiftpaw asked with a worried look.

"Of course I am. I'll never leave you forever," Sunheart promised.

"Be careful," Cinderheart meowed as she walked up with Lionblaze.

"Make sure to stay safe," Lionblaze advised.

"We will," Vineleaf promised.

"Jayfeather wishes you well," Lionblaze meowed.

"Tell him thanks for us," Vineleaf meowed.

"We've got to get going," Sandstorm meowed.

Sunheart nodded. She nuzzled Hawkfur, Firepaw, Swiftpaw, Cinderheart and Lionblaze. Vineleaf nuzzled Cinderheart and Lionblaze before they headed out. Sandstorm led them to the lake and they traveled through all the territories until they reached unknown ground.


	23. Chapter 22

Vineleaf padded beside Sunheart. They had been traveling for almost half a moon now and Sandstorm said they were getting close. Vineleaf herself couldn't wait to get there. She felt pretty tired. She could tell Sunheart fekt the same way.

Sandstorm suddenly raised her tail and the patrol halted. She tasted the air. "We're at the border," she meowed.

"We are?" Leafpool asked, looking uncertain.

"I remember this border well. After all, Firestar and I helped the SkyClan cats set their border," Sandstorm assured her.

"Who's there?" came a growl. A dark ginger tom appeared leading a pale gray she-cat and a gray and white tom.

"Greetings, Sharpclaw," Sandstorm meowed.

"How do you..." the ginger tom began but then stopped. "Wait! Sandstorm! Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me Sharpclaw," Sandstorm assured him.

"It's great to see you again!" the she-cat came up to Sandstorm smiling.

"Same to you, Petalnose," Sandstorm meowed.

"So you're the Sandstorm I've heard of," the other tom meowed.

"Yes. Sandstorm this is Waspwhisker," Sharpclaw introduced.

"It's good to see SkyClan has grown," Sandstorm meowed.

"Who are your companions?" Petalnose asked looking at the patrol.

"This is Graystripe, Firestar's best friend, Leafpool, one of my daughters, Sunheart and her sister Vineleaf," Sandstorm introduced, flicking her tail at each cat.

"Speaking of Firestar how is he?" Sharpclaw asked.

Sandstorm, Graystripe and Leafpool bowed their heads. "He's dead," Sandstorm answered. "He lost his last life in the battle with the Dark Forest."

The SkyClan patrol bowed their heads. "SkyClan will honor his memory," Sharpclaw promised.

"So who's ThunderClan's new leader?" Petalnose asked.

"Bramblestar, who also was Firestar's last apprentice," Graystripe answered.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Waspwhisker meowed.

"Please allow us to escort you to our camp," Sharpclaw meowed, leading them into SkyClan's territory. They then made their way down into a gorge that was filled with cats. Vineleaf stared in aw.

"I never thought a camp could be made in a gorge," Sunheart meowed, echoing her thoughts.

"The Clan is so much bigger than it was when I left," Sandstorm purred.

Sharpclaw then ran off to one of the dens. Some cats came up to the patrol and smiled at Sandstorm. "Sandstorm! It's so good to see you!" meowed a black and white tom.

"Glad to see you're doing alright Patchfoot," Sandstorm replied.

"I thought we'd never see you again," meowed a dark brown tabby.

"Same here, Sparrowpelt," Sandstorm replied.

"Is it true what I hear from Sharpclaw? Sandstorm is here?" The cats clustered around the patrol parted to reveal a brown and cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes making her way toward the patrol with Sharpclaw right behind her.

"Leafstar! It's so good to see you again!" Sandstorm purred.

"And you, Sandstorm," Leafstar agreed. "I'm so sorry about Firestar."

"He insisted on fighting beside his Clan," Sandstorm meowed.

"And I hear you have a daughter with you," Leafstar meowed.

"Yes. Firestar and I had two daughters and one is with the patrol," Sandstorm replied, signaling for Leafpool to come forward. "This is Leafpool. Leafpool, this is the cat you were named after."

"It's nice to meet you," Leafpool meowed dipping her head to Leafstar.

"The pleasure is all mine," Leafstar purred. She then looked at the rest of the patrol. "Who are the others?"

"We have Graystripe, Firestar's best friend, and Sunheart and Vineleaf," Sandstorm introduced.

"Any friend of Sandstorm and Firestar are friends of ours," Leafstar meowed. "Welcome to the SkyClan camp. What brings you here?"

Sandstorm glanced at Sunheart and Vineleaf. "You tell her, Sunheart," she meowed.

Sunheart nodded and stepped forward. "Firestar told me to come and talk to you," she began. "My sister and I are part of a prophecy but I don't think I can do it. I need advise."

Leafstar stared at her for a moment before nodded. "Come to my den, all of you. We'll talk then."


	24. Chapter 23

The patrol entered Leafstar's den and Leafstar sat down in her nest. "What's troubling you?" the SkyClan leader asked.

"I don't think StarClan chose the right cat for the prophecy. Vineleaf, sure she could do it but I don't think I can," Sunheart explained.

Leafstar nodded in understanding. "I completely understand," she meowed. "It's not easy being chosen for such a hard task, but StarClan have their own reasons for making the decisions the do."

"But why me? I'm nothing special," Sunheart pointed out.

"You have no idea how special you are," Leafstar meowed. "I once felt the same as you did. StarClan had sent our medicine cat Echosong a sign that said I was supposed to be SkyClan's leader. All along I thought it would be Sharpclaw, but StarClan chose me. I told Firestar I wasn't cut out to be leader, but he told me I must believe in my ancestors. At that time I didn't believe them but I believed Firestar. Now I believe my ancestors made me the leader for a reason I will never understand, but must come to accept. Being the leader of SkyClan was my destiny and the prophecy is yours."

Sunheart kept silent, thinking about what Leafstar had said. _That's all true but I still don't..._

"Leafstar!" Sharpclaw dashed into the den. His face was full of alarm. "The rats are coming!"

"How is that possible? They don't have a leader anymore!" Leafstar protested.

"They're moving as if they have one again. We've got to protect the camp now!" Sharpclaw growled.

Leafstar nodded. "Move Cherrytail, Clovertail and Tangle to Echosong's den. Then gather the warriors and apprentices and meet the rats head on. Take the ThunderClan patrol to Echosong's den."

"No. We fight," Graystripe growled.

"Your Clan can't afford to lose you," Leafstar argued.

"Firestar rebuilt this Clan, so as long as we're here we will help defend it with our lives," Graystripe meowed, determination filling the gray warrior's eyes.

Leafstar stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Alright. Follow me," she meowed.

"Where's Echosong's den?" Vineleaf asked.

"Sharpclaw! Take Vineleaf to Echosong's den!" Leafstar ordered. "Medicine cat?"

Vineleaf nodded. Sharpclaw and Vineleaf dashed away while Leafstar led the rest of the ThunderClan cats toward where her warriors were already lining up. Leafstar faced her warriors.

"Don't let the rats corner you!" she ordered. "If they corner you you're finished!" Leafstar then turned and began to lead the group up the gorge. They were going to meet them at the top of the gorge.


	25. Chapter 24

As Sunheart climbed to the top of the gorge she gasped when she saw the large group of rats heading right for them. Leafstar faced them with a calm gaze. "Attack!" she yowled and the SkyClan cats charged into the fight with the ThunderClan patrol right behind them. The rats attacked as one, leaping on the cats and biting down hard. Sunheart shook a rat off of her and threw it away, but then two more rats took its place. More rats leaped onto Sunheart's back and Sunheart did her best to shake them off but their were too many of them. She yowled as one rat sunk its teeth into her neck. Just as Sunheart thought she was done for Leafpool leaped over and knocked some of the rats away. Sunheart clawed at the rat biting into her neck and sent it flying away.

"Thanks," Sunheart rasped.

"They just keep coming," Leafpool panted.

"ThunderClan! Back to back! Now!" Sandstorm yowled above all the yowls. Sunheart and Leafpool leaped over to her and Graystripe and they put their backs together so no rat could sneak up behind them. It was working well. Sunheart began to think them might win the fight when she heard a loud yowl of pain. Sunheart scanned the mass of rats to find Leafstar in the middle of a group of rats fighitng all of her own with blood dripping down her shoulder and from her neck. With a yowl Sunheart leaped to Leafstar's side. The SkyClan leader looked tired and worn down.

_She needs to see a medicine cat,_ Sunheart thought. Sunheart and Leafstar fought their way through the rats until Leafstar collapsed unconscious. Sunheart picked the SkyClan leader up on her back and tried to break through the large group of rats but there were too many of them for her to handle by herself.

"I need help!" Sunheart yowled. Graystripe and Sharpclaw were by her side in an instant knocking the rats away.

"We'll handle the rats. Get Leafstar to Echosong's den!" Sharpclaw ordered. Sunheart nodded and dashed away while the rats were distracted by the two warriors. Sunheart ran around the SkyClan camp looking for the medicine den. She could detect the strong scent of herbs and followed it to one of the caves. Sure enough Vineleaf was in there talking with another cat.

"Leafstar!" the cat exclaimed. Sunheart set Leafstar down gently and padded over to Vineleaf's side.

"Who's that?" Sunheart asked.

"SkyClan's medicine cat Echosong," Vineleaf replied, then saw the wound on Sunheart's neck. "You're hurt. Let's me look at it."

Sunheart let her sister work on her neck wound for a moment until she heard another pain filled yowl, and then silence. She shook her sister off. "I've got to see what's happening!"

Vineleaf blinked in understanding. "Alright, but be careful," she warned. Sunheart nodded and dashed out of the den and toward the top of the gorge. She stopped suddenly when she saw the SkyClan cats along with the ThunderClan patrol cornered. The rats nor the cats had noticed Sunheart. She had to do something but she had no idea what.

"Defeat their leader, and the rats will run," Firestar's voice whispered in her ear. Sunheart glanced around but he was nowhere to be seen. _But how do I find the leader in all those rats?_

"The rats don't act alone. They recieve commands. Watch," Firestar's voice came again. Sunheart forced herself to calm down and studied the rats. She noticed the slightest bit of movement and in their fur as if it was a wave in the lake. _That's it!_ _Follow the waves to it's source and you'll find the leader!_ Sunheart followed the waves until her gaze fixed on one rat. She could see one of its hate filled eyes and Sunheart knew that rat was the one. _Just have to aim for it!_

Sunheart bunched her muscles and leaped toward the rat. When the rats realized what was happening it was too late. Sunheart sunk her teeth into the rat's flesh until she heard the crack of bone and the rat fell limp in her jaws. The other rats, horrified at what they had seen and not sure what to do, ran off, leaving their dead leader behind. Sunheart dropped the rat to the ground just as the ThunderClan patrol ran up to her.

"Great job Sunheart," Graystripe praised.

"How'd you figure that out?" Leafpool asked.

"You looked just like..." Sandstorm began.

"Firestar," Sharpclaw finished for her.

"Firestar told me to do it," Sunheart confessed.

Sandstorm smiled at the fact that Firestar was still watching them. "Leafstar!" Sharpclaw suddenly exclaimed and dashed down into the gorged. The ThunderClan patrol followed. When they entered the medicine den, Leafstar was awake but her eyes were still tired. "Leafstar! The rats are gone," Sharpclaw reported.

"Good," Leafstar rasped. "Will they be coming back?"

"No. Sunheart killed the leader the same way Firestar did all those moons ago," Sharpclaw assured her.

Leafstar looked at Sunheart. "If you could defeat the rats like that there's no doubt that StarClan has the right cat. Have confidence in yourself, Sunheart. You can do this," she meowed.

"And you're not in this alone," Vineleaf piped up. "I'm by your side always."

Sunheart smiled. _They're right. I have to believe in StarClan and myself. I can do this._


	26. Chapter 25

Vineleaf padded into camp at the back of the patrol. They were finally home. Vineleaf had enjoyed the journey, but she was just glad to be home now where the cats she trusted with her life lived. Vineleaf went to the medicine den while the others went to report to Bramblestar. She found Jayfeather helping Briarlight with her stretches.

"Vineleaf. You're back," Jayfeather meowed without looking up. Vineleaf couldn't tell if he was happy she was safe or happy he had help again. Vineleaf just rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to check Sunheart's neck wound. She got it in a rat attack and it's still healing," Vineleaf meowed before backing out of the den. She saw Sunheart sitting beside the warriors' den talking with Hawkfur, Firepaw and Swiftpaw. Vineleaf padded over just as Hawkfur licked Sunheart's ear.

"I just need to check your neck wound Sunheart," Vineleaf meowed. Sunheart nodded and lifted her chin so Vineleaf could see her neck clearer. Vineleaf sniffed the wound and gazed at it. There was no sign of infection and it seemed to be healing well. Vineleaf nodded.

"It seems fine right now. However I would like to see it everyday until it's healed. Clear?" Vineleaf explained.

Sunheart smiled. "Ok Vineleaf. Whatever you say," Sunheart promised.

"I'm just glad you made it back safely," Hawkfur purred as he proceeded to nuzzled the golden warrior again. Vineleaf, not wanting to watch the two lovebirds padded away to her nest. She curled up and fell silently to sleep.

When she opened her eyes Bluestar was sitting in front of her. "Bluestar? What's wrong?" Vineleaf asked as she sat up and saw the grim expression on the old leader's face.

"The darkness has begun to rise," Bluestar meowed, grimly. "You must be ready for anything."

"What is the darkness exactly? What do we look for?" Vineleaf questioned. "The Dark Forest?"

"The danger comes from living cats as well as dead ones," Bluestar answered. "But one particular living cat is more dangerous than them all, doing whatever needs to be done to get revenge. Be alert, Vineleaf." Bluestar then began to fade and Vineleaf awoke in her nest. Vineleaf got up and padded toward the warriors' den. Sunheart was bound to be asleep by now. She peered inside and sure enough Sunheart was curled up beside Hawkfur asleep. Vineleaf padded over silently and nudged her sister awake.

"Come on! We need to talk now!" Vineleaf whispered. Sunheart nodded and carefully got up so she wouldn't wake Hawkfur. She then followed Vineleaf out of camp and to the edge of the lake.

"What's going on?" Sunheart asked.

"I had a dream," Vineleaf began. "Bluestar said the darkness has begun to rise. We have to be alert."

"Did she give you a hint on what to watch for?" Sunheart asked.

"She said the threat comes from living cats as well as dead ones so we're dealing with a few Dark Forest warriors, but she warned me about one cat in particular. A living one that will do anything to get his revenge," Vineleaf explained.

Sunheart thought for a moment before flattening her ears and narrowing her eyes. "Breezepelt!" she snarled.

"You think he has something to do with it?" Vineleaf asked.

"There's no doubt! He was ready to kill his own son to get revenge on Lionblaze! It's got to be him!" Sunheart growled.

"We'll keep an eye on him. For now we wait and be ready when the time comes," Vineleaf meowed. "I'll let you know if I have another dream."

"I'll tell you if Firestar comes to me," Sunheart promised. Vineleaf nodded and the two sisters headed back to camp.


	27. Chapter 26

Sunheart padded back to her nest and curled up silently next to Hawkfur. She fell instantly asleep and was surprised to find Firestar sitting in front of her. She sat up. "Look, Bluestar already warned us about the darkness beginning to rise. What else is there? It can't get much worse, can it?" Sunheart questioned.

"Come," Firestar meowed walking out of the den. Sunheart followed and was surprised to see Bramblestar, Squirellflight and Jayfeather.

"Did you get them too, or are they actually awake?" Sunheart asked.

"He got us up," Jayfeather growled, answering for Firestar.

"Now we just wait for Bluestar to get Vineleaf," Firestar meowed, sitting down beside Bramblestar.

"What's this about?" Squirellflight asked.

"You'll find out," Firestar assured her. Sunheart then caught her sister's scent as Vineleaf and Bluestar came up beside her.

"Everyone's here," Bluestar meowed.

"Now we'll explain," Firestar meowed. "Yes, Sunheart. Bluestar already warned Vineleaf, but the enemy will rise faster than you think. We needed to have this meeting before it's too late."

"When the time comes, the whole Clan will have to be ready to fight," Bluestar added.

"My warriors are always ready to defend their Clanmates whenever danger comes too close," Bramblestar promised.

"We know, Bramblestar. ThunderClan has faced many dangers and are not about to give in now," Bluestar meowed. "But this is not your destiny, or Squirellflight's, or Jayfeather's."

"What exactly are you saying?" Squirellflight asked.

"Bramblestar and Squirellflight, you will not be leading the Clan into this fight," Firestar answered.

"What?!" Squirellflight exclaimed.

But Bramblestar remained calm. "Then who will?" he asked.

"Sunheart, and whoever she trusts most to act as her deputy during the battle," Bluestar replied, turning her gaze to the young warrior.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold it right there!" Sunheart exclaimed backing away. "I can't lead ThunderClan into battle! That's Bramblestar's job! Who am I to take his job?"

"This is your destiny, not his. You must do it for your Clan," Firestar meowed.

"But I don't know anything about leading a Clan into battle! I haven't even led a hunting patrol yet!" Sunheart pointed out.

"Sunheart, no leader ever thinks they can lead their Clan into battle. Firestar knows that better than any cat. He had to lead all the Clans into battle against BloodClan," Bluestar soothed.

"But it was my destiny to do it, so I followed it," Firestar added. "Don't run from destiny, Sunheart. It's nothing to be afraid of. The only thing you have to fear is fear itself."

Sunheart thought for a moment before nodding. "Alright. I'll do it."

Firestar and Bluestar dipped their heads in approval. Jayfeather got to his paws and turned toward the medicine den. "This has nothing to do with me so I'm going back to my nest," he growled.

"We're not finished," Bluestar meowed. "Something will change during this battle in the medicine den." Jayfeather stopped and turned back around and watched the StarClan warrior. "In the medicine den mentor will become apprentice, and apprentice will become mentor. Jayfeather, Vineleaf will be in charge in there."

Jayfeather glanced at Vineleaf who didn't say a word before glancing back at Bluestar. "But she's my apprentice and she's supposed to listen to me!" he argued.

"It's only for one battle, Jayfeather," Firestar pointed out. "For one battle, you can let go of your pride and help a cat fufill her destiny."

"Fine," Jayfeather growled.

"Now are we done?" Squirellflight asked. "Not that I don't like seeing my father, but I was resting peacefully in my nest before now."

Firestar purred with amusement. "We're not quite done yet, Squirellflight," he replied. "We need to get the rest of the Clan and show them their enemy. The enemy meets at night, but that's not the only duty to be performed. Sunheart must choose who her deputy would be."

Sunheart thought for a moment. Who would she trust as her deputy? There were so many cats to choose from and she trusted them all. How could she choose one over all of the others?

Then Hawkfur popped into her head. He was the cat Sunheart had trusted before he was in ThunderClan and he had disobeyed his father for her. No matter if the Clan hadn't trusted him at first she trusted him and that was all that mattered.

"Hawkfur," Sunheart meowed. "Hawkfur would be my deputy."

Firestar and Bluestar smiled and nodded. "Now we must get the rest of the Clan and explain everything," Bluestar meowed.

"I'll go to the warriors' den," Firestar offered.

"I'll go and help you. You'll need it if you're going to get everybody," Sunheart meowed getting up.

"We'll get the apprentices," Bramblestar meowed as he and Squirellflight rose to their paws.

"I'll get Purdy," Bluestar meowed.

"We'll get Briarlight," Vineleaf meowed as she padded off toward the medicine den with Jayfeather right behind her. Sunheart followed Firestar to the warriors' den. He went to one side of the den so Sunheart decided to start at the opposite side. She woke Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Dustpelt, and Leafwing before she reached Hawkfur. She nudeged her mate and he looked up at her.

"Sunheart? How are you up? You never left my side," Hawkfur asked in confusion.

"We're not really awake. You're dreaming," Sunheart explained. "The whole Clan's meeting out in the clearing. We all need to talk now. Before it's too late."

Hawkfur got up and concern crossed his face. "What's going on?"

"Everything will be explained. Just get out there while Firestar and I get everyone else," Sunheart meowed, nudging him out of the den. She then got everybody else and Firestar and her padded back out into the clearing. The Clan was gathering around the Highledge. Bramblestar sat with Bluestar. Firestar padded over to sit with him while Sunheart went over to sit with Hawkfur and her kits. Firepaw was staring at Firestar in aw. Vineleaf sat with Jayfeather a little ways off. Sunheart noticed Cloudtail looking a bit overwhelmed. It was then that Sunheart remembered he hadn't believed in StarClan. But now how could he not?

"Cats of ThunderClan," Bramblestar started the meeting. "Firestar and Bluestar have come to us and requested this meeting. I would tell you why but I feel it would be more appropriate for them to tell you." Bramblestar dipped his head to the two StarClan cats.

"Thank you Bramblestar, but I believe Sunheart and Vineleaf should explain," Bluestar meowed, looking at the sisters. Sunheart shrunk to the ground. Vineleaf padded up to her.

"Come on, Sunheart!" she urged. "You'll be fine. I'll be right by your side the whole time. Jayfeather may be Bramblestar's medicine cat, but I'm your medicine cat."

Sunheart, finding courage in her sister's words padded after her to where the leaders stood. She let Vineleaf start, since she still wasn't feeling so confident. "A while ago, I recieved a prophecy saying a darkness was coming and that the two that are one will stop it. For awhile Bramblestar, Jayfeather and I had no idea who the two were. But then Sunheart stopped the battle with WindClan and said she was one with me. Bramblestar then came to the conclusion that Sunheart and I were the two in the prophecy."

"But I...I didn't believe I could do it," Sunheart admitted. "So Firestar came to me and told me to go visit SkyClan. While we were there the camp was attacked by rats and when I killed their leader I gained confidence."

"The danger comes from living cats as well as the dead," Vineleaf added. "But Bluestar warned me about one particular living cat that will do anything to get his revenge. Even kill his own son. Sunheart, would you like to tell them who you think that cat is?"

"Breezepelt!" Sunheart spat the name out. Hawkfur's eyes lit up with fear and Lionblaze and Jayfeather exchanged knowing glances.

"Yes, and we think a few of the cats are Dark Forest warriors that aren't willing to give up," Vineleaf meowed.

"When is the battle?" Dustpelt asked, his gaze turning to Bramblestar.

"Whenever they attack, but I will not be leading you in this fight," Bramblestar meowed.

"But who will lead us in this battle? We need a leader!" Brightheart protested.

"You will not be leaderless," Bramblestar assured her. "Sunheart will lead you through this battle with the deputy of her choice."

The Clan whispered to each other but didn't protest. "Then, who is her deputy?" Bumblestripe asked.

Bramblestar, Firestar and Bluestar looked at Sunheart. They all nodded, showing that they approved of her choice. Sunheart nodded. The three leaders approving was all that mattered to her.

"My deputy will be Hawkfur," Sunheart meowed clearly and calmly so the Clan could hear her. "I trusted him before he was a ThunderClan warrior and he gave up everything he had for me. I couldn't think of a warrior I trust more."

Sunheart expected the Clan to be divided in approving and disapproving Hawkfur but instead the whole Clan murmured acceptance. Hawkfur seemed just as shocked as Sunheart that one; she had chosen him to be her deputy through the battle, and two; the Clan was ok with it.

"Now you must see your enemy," Firestar meowed, getting to his paws. "Follow me and be quiet. The living cats may not be able to hear us but the Dark Forest warriors just might." Ivypool's pelt bristled at the thought of Dark Forest warriors being there. Firestar and Bluestar led the Clan out of the camp and through the forest the traveled to a clearing where many rogues were gathered. Breezepelt was with them along with some cats that carried Clan scent but Sunheart didn't reconize. _Those must be Dark Forest warriors,_ she guessed.

"We'll go and destroy everything the Clans live for, by wiping them out on Clan at a time!" Breezepelt growled. "Starting with ThunderClan! They think they're so great! We'll show them that their warrior code is meaningless!"

The cats in the clearing yowled their approval. The Clan cats then crept away back to camp. "There's your enemy," Bluestar meowed. "Now you must fight it. Be alert at all times."

"They will attack without warning," Firestar added. "Be careful. ThunderClan has been through many hard times. I don't possibly see how these cats could beat all of you." Firestar and Bluestar then faded as all the cats began to wake from their sleep.


	28. Chapter 27

Vineleaf padded through the forest collecting herbs with Swiftpaw beside her. She had asked Ivypool if he could assist her today since Bluestar had said the battle could come at any time. Swiftpaw had seemed like he was willing to do anything to help. Vineleaf could tell he was worried about Sunheart. His eyes were full of concern. Vineleaf decided after awhile to take him to the lake and talk to him.

When they got to the lake Vineleaf sat down and motioned for Swiftpaw to do the same. "What's troubling you, Swiftpaw?" she asked.

Swiftpaw bowed his head. "I'm worried about Sunheart. What if she's killed in this battle? I'd miss her so much! She promised she'd never leave!"

Vineleaf smiled and licked the kit comfortingly. "Sunheart will be fine. This is her destiny, Swiftpaw."

"But what if she dies?" Swiftpaw aasked.

"If she dies that means it was just part of her destiny," Vineleaf meowed. "A cat can't avoid their destiny Swiftpaw. We all have one. And this is Sunheart's. Let her follow it." When Swiftpaw didn't say anything she continued. "Jayfeather didn't like his destiny. He was destined to be a medicine cat, but what he wanted the most was to be a warriror, but he answered the calling of his destiny and look where it got him. He's now a very skilled medicine cat with the respect of all the Clans around the lake. Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing all shared the destiny to stop the Dark Forest and if they hadn't you probably wouldn't be here today. Would you rather have never been born?"

"No," Swiftpaw meowed.

"Sometimes cats have a destiny that nobody can understand," Vineleaf continued. "We may like it or hate it, but one thing is certain; we can't ignore the call forever." Swiftpaw, now seeming a bit calmer, nodded. "Now let's get back to camp." Swiftpaw nodded in agreement and followed Vineleaf back to camp.

**Sorry! Just kind of a filler! I forgot I had this and typed the 28th chapter before finishing this one!**


	29. Chapter 28

Vineleaf padded beside her sister toward the island. It was the night of the Gathering and Sunheart was planning to keep a close eye on Breezepelt. Vineleaf was going to do the same. She was a medicine cat so Breezepelt would be in deep trouble if he attacked her. Bramblestar padded up to the Great Oak. Vineleaf and Sunheart looked around for Breezepelt. Sure enough they saw him watching Raventail, Heathertail and Crowfeather through narrowed eyes. Hawkfur, not seeing him padded timidly up to the three WindClan cats. They all looked very happy to see him. Raventail pressed her pelt against her brother's and Heathertail licked her son's ear. Crowfeather watched with a smile.

Suddenly, Breezepelt jumped over in front of Hawkfur with teeth bared in a snarl. Heathertail stepped between the two and gave a warning growl to Breezepelt. The tom growled with frustration and padded off. Hawkfur cast a grateful glance at his mother.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Mistystar yowled from her perch on the Great Oak. She talked about the prey running well. She then stepped back and signaled for Bramblestar to speak.

"ThunderClan has three new apprentices. Leafwing's daughter Darkpaw is now training under Hawkfur," Bramblestar enounced. The Clans cheered Darkpaw's name and the apprentice puffed out her chest with pride. Some cats cheered while others murmured to each other about how wise of a choice it was to let Hawkfur be her mentor. Bramblestar waited for silence before he continued. "Our other two apprentices are also here tonight. Sunheart's kits are now Swiftpaw and Firepaw." Vineleaf saw her sister's sparkling gaze and followed it to where Swiftpaw and Firepaw were sitting their heads held high. Just when Vineleaf thought Bramblestar was done, he added, "We've also scented some rogues on our territory. We don't know if they'll move to the other territories but you might want to keep a lookout for them. We don't want them causing any trouble." Bramblestar then stepped back.

_Smart,_ Vineleaf thought. _That way the rogues might get attacked by another Clan first and have second thoughts about following Breezepelt._

Blackstar then stepped forward. "We have not scented any rogues on our territory but we will keep a lookout. We'll shred any rogues that dare step on our territory!" The ShadowClan cats yowled their agreement. Blackstar then went on to give reports on prey before letting Onestar speak. Onestar began to speak only to be interuptted by howls of pain and a snarl. All the cats turned to see Breezepelt attacking Firepaw and Swiftpaw. The two apprentices were doing their best to defend themselves but with barely any battle training they didn't stand a chance against the WindClan warrior.

"Get away from my sons!" Hawkfur yowled. as he rammed Breezepelt in the side and stood over his sons, willing to protect them with his life. Sunheart and Vineleaf ran over to them and Vineleaf examined the two apprentices' scratches. Nothing was very bad. The scratches would heal easily. Sunheart comforted each kit while Hawkfur continued to glare at his father. Raventail ran to her brother's side with Crowfeather and Heathertail close behind. Raventail touched Hawkfur's shoulder with her nose, trying to calm him down. Crowfeather seemed just as enraged as Hawkfur. He pushed aside his anger and padded over to Sunheart.

"Are they ok?" he asked.

Sunheart nodded. "They'll be fine," she assured him. Ivypool then ran up with a worried look that was rested on her apprentice. Bramblestar clenched his teeth from his position on the Great Oak. Onestar looked outraged that Breezepelt had broken the truce again.

"ThunderClan's leaving," Bramblestar declared leaping out of the Great Oak. The ThunderClan cats followed their leader off of the island. Sunheart and Hawkfur nudged their kits along, casting warning glances at Breezepelt. When the Clan left the island Sunheart and Hawkfur relaxed a bit. Sunheart continued to comfort her sons the whole way home.

When they got to camp Vineleaf dressed their scratches before sending them back to the apprentices' den. She was about to get to sleep herself when Sunheart padded into the medicine den. "I need to talk to you. Now," she meowed seriously.

Vineleaf blinked and nodded. They each sat down inside the den. "What's up?" Vineleaf asked.

"I'm thinking even once the battle is over Breezepelt won't want to give up," Sunheart meowed.

"So we just need to kill him," Vineleaf decided.

Sunheart shook her head. "I don't think it's that simple. He'll just become a Dark Forest warrior and come back again."

"Then what are you thinking?" Vineleaf asked.

"Do we maybe have to kill him twice?" Sunheart suggested.

"What do you mean?" Vineleaf asked in confusion.

"Remember the story about Hawkfrost?" Sunheart asked. When Vineleaf nodded she continued. "He was killed by Bramblestar down by the lake, but the he came back in the battle with the Dark Forest and Bramblestar killed him again. Now he can never come back, ever. Does that mean we have to do the same with Breezepelt?"

Vineleaf thought for a moment. It was a possibility that Breezepelt would try again even after death. "We might have to but I wouldn't get worked up over that now. Right now we have to focus on protecting the Clan." Sunheart nodded and padded out of the den. Now Vineleaf was wide awake so she put herself to work sorting through the herb store.


	30. Chapter 39

Sunheart led her hunting patrol along the WindClan border. Following her was Foxleap and Graystripe. Bramblestar had thought it would help her to lead some patrols and turns out he was right. Sunheart had gained some confidence and the senior warriors helped her out as much as they could. She was grateful for their support.

Suddenly Sunheart halted. She narrowed her eyes when she saw Breezepelt heading out of the territory. "What are you up to Breezepelt?" she murmured.

"Should we follow him?" Foxleap asked.

"No, he'd hear us," Sunheart pointed out.

"Then what do we do? He's only met the rogues and night and that's obviously what he's doing," Graystripe piped up.

Sunheart thought for a moment before coming up with a solution. "I've got it! Dovewing can track him! Come on! We've got to hurry!" She dashed back toward camp with the patrol behind her. When they got there she sent Graystripe to tell Hawkfur and Foxleap to inform Bramblestar. Sunheart found Dovewing sharing tongues with Jayfeather and Lionblaze outside the medicine den. Sunheart padded up to her.

"Hi Sunheart," Dovewing greeted her with a smile. "Catch any good prey?"

"Dovewing, this is urgent. I need you to track Breezepelt," Sunheart meowed, ignoring her greeting.

Dovewing's happy gaze turned to one of seriousness. She nodded and began to use her senses to track Breezepelt. After a moment she opened them again and looked at Sunheart with fear in her eyes. "He's coming now!"

Sunheart nodded. "Thanks Dovewing!" she meowed as she dashed toward the Highledge. Bramblestar was just climbing down from his den.

"I heard you saw Breezepelt. Is he coming now?" the ThunderClan leader asked.

Sunheart nodded. "Dovewing said he's coming."

Bramblestar nodded. "It's your time now, Sunheart. Lead us out of this."

Sunheart climbed the Highledge and took a deep breath. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" she called. The Clan began to gather quickly. Squirellflight came up with Hawkfur behind her. She instructed him to sit below the Highledge like she would do. Hawkfur did as he was told. When all the cats were gathered Sunheart began. "Cat's of ThunderClan the battle is upon us. You've seen our enemy. The threat comes from Breezepelt, Dark Forest warriors and rogues. But we are not going to let them get into our camp. We'll meet them outside in the territory. However I'm going to leave some warriors to guard the camp entrance. I want no enemy warriors inside camp."

"What about Vineleaf?" Jayfeather asked. "She's out gathering herbs."

"Shadowmoon, go and find her," Sunheart ordered. "When you get back you can help guard the camp entrance." The young warrior nodded and dashed out of camp. "I would also like Dustpelt, Leafpool and Icecloud to stay and guard the camp entrance. And the apprentices must stay near a warrior at all times. I don't want to lose any of ThunderClan's future warriors. We will beat this threat! ThunderClan will win this battle!"

The Clan yowled their agreement and Sunheart leaped off of the Highledge. With Hawkfur at her side she led the Clan out of camp. Hawkfur licked her ear. "Be careful."

"You too," Sunheart murmured. She the caught the scent of Clan scent mixed with rogues and Breezepelt appeared with all his followers. Sunheart raised her tail and ThunderClan halted.

"The Clans are no more!" Breezepelt yowled. "You cast out the strong and care for the weak! We will not stand for it any longer! The warrior code makes the Clans weak! Death to the Clans!" The cats behind him yowled their approval.

"The warrior code makes us strong!" Sunheart retorted. "What you see as weak is really strong! The warrior code is worth fighting for!" ThunderClan yowled their approval behind her.

"And who are you to speak for ThunderClan? I thought that was Bramblestar's job," Breezepelt growled.

"I was chosen by StarClan to stand before you today. No matter what it costs me I will not let you destroy the warrior code. Long live the Clans!" Sunheart's yowl was taken up by her Clanmates behind her.

"StarClan can't help you now!" Breezepelt sneered. "Attack!" The cat's behind him surged forward.

"ThunderClan! Attack!" Sunheart shouted and the battle began.


	31. Chapter 30

Sunheart leaped straight for Breezepelt. Breezepelt leaped and met her in mid-air. They tumbled in a ball of teeth and claws. Sunheart sunk her teeth into his shoulder but Breezepelt didn't even seem fazed. He scored his claws along her left flank causing Sunheart to let go of his shoulder and yowl in pain and anger. She leaped away from him and was about to attack him again when a Dark Forest warrior took his place. He was a sleek black and gray tabby tom. _Darkstripe._ The name flashed in her mind as Darkstripe leaped. Sunheart slid right between his paws and grabbed one of his hind legs in her jaws, causing him to fall to the ground. Sunheart was about to leap on top of him when another cat bowled her over. It was one of the rogues. It was a black she-cat with burning yellow eyes.

_Good,_ Sunheart thought. _At least this cat will run when she's beat._ Darkstripe then got up and padded up beside the rogue. Sunheart gritted her teeth but didn't back away.

"You can't beat the two of us!" Darkstripe sneered.

"Watch me!" Sunheart retorted. The two cats lunged but Sunheart ran to the left. She then leaped onto the side of a tree and pushed off of it so she was right above the two. She landed right on the rogue but Darkstripe ripped her off and pinned her to the ground.

"Say hi the StarClan for me!" Darkstripe smirked as he lunged for Sunheart's throat. Sunheart braced herself but something came over and knocked Darkstripe off of her. She looked up to see Firepaw and Swiftpaw.

"Leave our mother alone!" Swiftpaw yowled as he leaped onto Darkstripe's back while Firepaw proceeded to sink his teeth into one of the dark warrior's hind-legs. Sunheart quickly rolled onto her paws and faced the rogue. The rogue leaped. Sunheart side-stepped and crashed into the rogues side when she landed. Sunheart the sunk her teeth into the rogue's shoulder and raked her claws down her exposed belly. The rogue yowled in pain and shoved Sunheart off. Sunheart prepared for another attack but the rogue just turned and fled. Sunheart nodded with satisfaction and turned to find her kits. She found them fighting violently with Darkstripe but they still clung onto the dark warrior, not letting go.

"Swiftpaw! Firepaw! I'll take care of him now!" Sunheart meowed. Her kits leaped away from Darkstripe and ran to their mother's side. Darkstripe saw he was outnumbered and made a break for the WindClan border. "Hey! Get back here Darkstripe!" Sunheart and her kits ran after the dark warrior. He stopped beside the stream just as another Dark Forest warrior did the same. In pursuit of the other one was Hawkfur. Looking at the other warrior a name flashed in Sunheart's mind. _Thistleclaw._

"You can't get away!" Hawkfur yowled.

"No! You can't get away!" Thistleclaw sneered. Sunheart and her kits halted beside Hawkfur just as three other rogues leaped out of the bushes. There was a silver tabby tom, a gray she-cat, and a white tabby she-cat. Breezepelt walked out of the bushes smiling.

"You fell for it," he smirked. "Now you're done for."

"Firepaw, Swiftpaw," Sunheart whispered. "When they leap I want you to run and get help as fast as you can. Got it?"

"But what about you and dad?" Firepaw asked, his eyes flooded with fear.

"Don't worry about us. If you run fast enough, everything will definately be fine," Sunheart replied. Thistleclaw and Darkstripe as well as the three rogues then leaped and Sunheart shoved her kits away. "Go! Run!" Firepaw and Swiftpaw ran off deeper into the territory in search of any cat that could help. Sunheart didn't have anymore time to think before the cats were on top of them. Sunheart and Hawkfur tried to shake the cats off of them but they soon collapsed underneath the five cats. They were outnumbered. There was no way they could beat all of them.

"Hawkfur!" Sunheart rasped around all the fur. Yowls of pain stuck in her throat but she held them back. "You've got to get out of here! Stop your father!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Hawkfur growled. "If I leave you'll...you'll..."

"I know, but if someone else can stop Breezepelt right now it's you!" Sunheart gasped.

"Hawkfur!" Sunheart heard the yowl and then the weight of their enemies vanished. Sunheart and Hawkfur pushed themselves to their paws to see Raventail, Heathertail and Crowfeather.

"Raventail! Mom! Crowfeather!" Hawkfur gasped.

Breezepelt growled with frustration. "You three stay out of this!"

"No!" Raventail growled as they all broke away from the Dark Forest warriors and rogues.

"What?!" Breezepelt growled in shock.

"You heard me; no!" Raventail repeated as she padded to stand beside Hawkfur. Crowfeather and Heathertail followed her.

"You're not my son!" Crowfeather growled. "My son wouldn't try and kill his own son!"

Breezepelt bared his teeth at his father, but then turned his gaze to Heathertail. "Heathertail? I thought we both wanted to get revenge on Lionblaze!"

"I did," Heathertail meowed. "I fell in love with you because you said you'd kill him for me. I thought it meant you'd kill because you loved me, but now I know who you really are. You're not the cat I fell in love with!"

Breezepelt stiffened a little as Crowfeather took a menacing step forward. Breezepelt then dashed away with his followers behind him. "Get back here!" Sunheart yowled as she crouched to go after them but a sharp pain stabbed through her leg and she stumbled to the ground.

"Take it easy," Crowfeather meowed.

"We need to find Vineleaf," Hawkfur meowed.

"But we can't let Breezepelt get away!" Sunheart meowed, trying to get up only to fall back down.

"I'll help Sunheart find Vineleaf. You go after Breezepelt," Crowfeather meowed. He helped Sunheart to her paws and let her lean on his shoulder. Hawkfur nuzzled Sunheart.

"Don't worry. I won't let Breezepelt win," he promised as he dashed off with Heathertail and Raventail right behind him. Crowfeather and Sunheart began to head back toward the camp. Sunheart tried not to put too much weight on her injured leg as she limped along. When Sunheart saw the camp entrance the cats she had assigned to guard the entrance were scratched but weren't terribly injured. The worst injury was Dustpelt's shoulder that was drenched in blood. They padded up to the four warriors. Dustpelt tensed when he saw Crowfeather but Sunheart shook her.

"It's ok. He's here to help," she assured him as they pushed their way into camp and toward the medicine den. Vineleaf sat outside. When she saw Sunheart she ran up to her with concern in her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Breezepelt set up an ambush for me and Hawkfur. If it wasn't for Raventail, Crowfeather and Heathertail we wouldn't be here," Sunheart meowed. Vineleaf instructed Sunheart to lie down while she went to fetch some herbs. She came back and treated it and put some poppy seeds in front of Sunheart.

"Eat them. They'll ease the pain," Vineleaf ordered. Sunheart obeyed and licked up the poppy seeds. The pain faded a little but it was still there. "Now rest for awhile."

Sunheart shook her head. "No, I've got to go help Hawkfur. He went after Breezepelt."

"Sunheart, you're hurt. You've got to stay put," Vineleaf meowed. "Hawkfur can take care of himself."

"I don't care! If Hawkfur's killed because I couldn't fight I'll never forgive myself!" Sunheart snapped. She forced herself to ignore the pain in her leg as she pushed herself to her paws.

"Don't worry. I'll look after her," Crowfeather promised. Sunheart the dashed, as fast as she could with her wounded leg, out of camp. Sunheart tasted the air. She found Hawkfur's scent and followed it to the training hollow. Sunheart and Crowfeather halted when they saw Hawkfur facing Breezepelt, Darkstripe and Thistleclaw all by himself.

"You're finished now! I'll finally get my revenge for your betrayal!" Breezepelt smirked.

"Try it, Breezepelt! You'll never win! ThunderClan won't be beaten by tyrants!" Hawkfur snarled.

"We'll see!" Breezepelt sneered. With a yowl he leaped at his son with Darkstripe and Thistleclaw right behind him. Hawkfur batted his father away and dodged Darkstripe's attack but couldn't get away from Thistleclaw. Thistleclaw knocked the brown warrior to the ground and allowed Breezepelt to jump onto Hawkfur. Hawkfur began to protect his neck but Breezepelt sunk his teeth into Hawkfur's shoulder instead. Hawksur yowled with pain. Sunheart tensed. That was the loudest yowl she'd ever heard.

Hawkfur shoved Breezepelt off and was about to get up when Darkstripe jumped on him, sinking his teeth into Hawkfur's left fore-leg. Hawkfur let out another yowl.

"Hawkfur!" Bramblestar charged into the clearing and was about help Hawkfur when Thistleclaw tackled him to the ground.

"He's all your's now, Breezepelt," Sunheart heard Darkstripe meowed and turned her attention back to Hawkfur. He was lying on the ground, battered and bloody. He tried to push himself to his paws but he just couldn't and fell back down. Breezepelt padded up in front of him and flicked his tail to where Thistleclaw was wrestling with Bramblestar.

"Help him," Breezepelt ordered. Darkstripe nodded and leaped at Bramblestar. He then looked down at his son, who was glaring up at him. "Any last requests? I'd love to see you beg for mercy!"

"Not happening! Do with me what you will! You'll never win!" Hawkfur snarled.

Breezepelt bared his teeth and raised a paw, ready to deliver the final blow, but Sunheart charged out of the bushes. "Stop!" she shouted. Breezepelt stopped and turned to look at her.

"Look who's coming to the rescue," he sneered. He then saw Sunheart's injured leg. He smirked. "There's no way you can beat me in your injured state!"

"Try me!" Sunheart challenged. Breezepelt flicked his tail at Darkstripe. Darkstripe smiled with pleasure and leaped at Sunheart. Sunheart crouched low to the ground until Darkstripe was close enough. _Now!_ Sunheart leaped and crashed right into the dark warrior's stomach. She sunk her teeth into Darkstripe's throat as he thrashed around. His claws scored her shoudlers but Sunheart wouldn't let go. When Darkstripe went limp in her jaws she dropped him to the ground and watched him fade away.

Breezepelt growled with frustration. "Thistleclaw! Take care of her!" he ordered.

"He can't," Bramblestar growled. Everyone looked to see Thistleclaw's body lying in front of him fading away. Breezepelt stared in shock for a moment before turning his gaze back to Sunheart.

"You're the only one left now. Step up Breezepelt!" Sunheart snarled.

"Sunheart! No!" Hawkfur shouted as Breezepelt leaped. Sunheart ran behind him and leaped onto his back, but Sunheart couldn't get a good grip and was easily shaken off.

"I will not lose!" Breezepelt growled as he leaped on top of Sunheart, pinning her to the ground. He yowled in triumpth, thinking he had already won, and lunged for her throat. Sunheart ducked her head under his jaws and, before he could pull up, sunk her teeth into his throat. He tried to growl but all that came out was a gurgling sound. His movements began to get weaker and weaker until his eyes glazed over and he collapsed onto Sunheart.

For a moment Sunheart didn't move, feeling too tired to try and get up. She then heard Hawkfur's voice. "Sunheart?" It was more of a sob. "You don't think she's..." His voice trailed off. Sunheart then summoned up some energy and pushed herself to her paws shaking Breezepelt's body off of her. "Sunheart!" Hawkfur ran over to her and nuzzled her. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"I'm fine," Sunheart meowed.

"Sunheart!" Squirelflight ran into the clearing. "The last of the rogues are gone! We've chased them off!" She then saw Breezepelt's body lying on the ground. "He's dead. That means the battle's over. We won."

Raventail and Heathertail then padded into the clearing. Sunheart dipped her head as Crowfeather padded over to his Clanmate's side. "ThunderClan thanks you for your help."

"Anytime," Crowfeather meowed. "We'd best be getting back. We'll take Breezepelt's body with us and explain what he did. His Clanmates will want to know." Sunheart nodded and the WindClan warriors took up Breezepelt's body and headed back to their own territory. Sunheart sighed and let herself drop to the ground in exhaustion. The battle was finally over. At least for her. Vineleaf still had one more thing to do.

Firepaw and Swiftpaw then came up. They rubbed against Sunheart. Lionblaze then appeared and helped Sunheart to her paws. "Come on," he meowed gently. "Let's get you to Vineleaf and Jayfeather." The ThunderClan warriors then all headed back to camp.


	32. Chapter 31

Vineleaf padded over to her nest. She and Jayfeather had been checking over everyone's wounds and now Vineleaf was about to carry out her side of the mission. She curled up in her nest and dreamt her way into StarClan's hunting grounds. Firestar was waiting for her. He led her to the StarClan camp.

"You know what you must do," he meowed. "We'll make sure you get it done and get back home safely." He called Bluestar, Whitestorm, Lionheart, and Redtail and they headed out. StarClan's pleasant hunting grounds was soon replaced by the dark trees of the Dark Forest. Vineleaf looked up seeinh nothing but darkness. She could scent no prey, but there were many cats scents and she felt like every move she made was being watched.

"There he is," Whitestorm growled in barely more than a whisper. Vineleaf followed his gaze to where she saw Breezepelt pacing back and forth clawing at the ground and mumbling to himself.

"You know what to do," Lionheart meowed, his voice calm and even.

Vineleaf nodded as the patrol revealed itself to Breezepelt. Breezepelt's fur bristled and he bared his teeth in a snarl. "What do you want?" He then saw Vineleaf. "You! Hasn't your sister done enough?"

"No, because you'll just come back and attack the Clans again one day. Thats why I'm going to stop you before that happens!" Vineleaf growled unsheathing her claws.

"You? A medicine cat? Kill me? Ha!" Breezepelt snorted. "I'd like to see you try!"

With a yowl Vineleaf leaped on top of Breezepelt. Taken by surprise Breezepelt tumbled to the ground but quickly recovered and threw her off. But Vineleaf quickly turned back and attacked again, getting a better grip this time. Breezepelt yowled and shook her off. Vineleaf was about to attack again when Breezepelt changed from defense tp offense. He charged in tried to ram Vineleaf but the medicine cat leaped over him and ram him instead, knocking him to the ground. Before he could get up Vineleaf scored her claws across him throat. Breezepelt's yowl was replaced by a choking sound. His body jerked until he let out his last breath. Then he lay still and began to fade. Breezepelt was finally gone for good.

"Well done, Vineleaf," Redtail praised. Vineleaf dipped her head in acknowledgement. The prophecy had finally been fufilled.

"Now, we'd better get you home," Bluestar meowed. The patrol then headed back to StarClan's hunting grounds.

**A few moons later...**

**Sunheart's POV**

"By the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Swiftpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Swiftheart. StarClan honors your courage and quick thinking and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Firepaw from this moment you shall be known as Firestorm. StarClan honors your bravery and your inteligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," Bramblestar meowed.

"Swiftheart! Firestorm!" the Clan cheered, but none were louder than Sunheart and Hawkfur. There sons were finally warriors. Darkfur, who had recently gotten her warrior name ran up and nuzzled Swiftheart. The two had gotten very close. Sunheart purred with amusement.

Sunheart and Hawkfur padded up to their sons. "Well done," Hawkfur purred, licking each on the head.

"I'm so proud of you," Sunheart added, wishing they were kits in the nursery again.

"Thanks, mom, dad," Firestorm meowed.

"We're going to be the best warriors this Clan has ever seen!" Swiftheart declared.

"Will you teach me some moves?" asked one of Squirellflight's two kits. It was a flame-colored tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Firestorm gazed down at her warmly and nodded.

"Of course, but we can't be too rough," he promised.

"Yes!" the kit exclaimed. The kit dashed back to Squirellflight and her brother. Her brother was a tabby tom just like his father Bramblestar with green eyes.

"Mom!" Sunheart looked up and purred as her most recent kit ran up to her. She was a bronze color with shining blue eyes. Sunheart had named her Bronzekit. "Is it true? Did they get their warrior names?" Bronzekit pointed at her two older brothers.

Sunheart nodded. "Yes. They are now Swiftheart and Firestorm."

"Swiftheart! Firestorm!" Bronzekit exclaimed as she ran over to her brothers. They both smiled at her. "Do you want to play moss ball with me, Oakkit and Russetkit later?"

"Sure thing, Bronzekit," Flamestorm purred.

"Yes!" Bronzekit exclaimed before turning to head back to the nursery. She glanced at Flamestorm. "Russetkit will be so happy that you're coming, Flamestorm." She then dashed off.

Sunheart purred with amusement. "Hawkfur!" Lionblaze called. He was standing in as deputy until Squirellflight's kits were apprenticed. "You're needed on patrol!"

Hawkfur nodded and nuzzled Sunheart before dashing off. Sunheart padded over to where Vineleaf sat outside the medicine den. "I see Flamestorm has taken a liking to Russetkit," Vineleaf observed.

"Yeah and from what I hear she likes him too," Sunheart meowed.

"Things haven't been this peaceful since I got the prophecy," Vineleaf meowed.

"Thank StarClan Breezepelt is gone. That means we can finally have some peace around here," Sunheart replied. Sunheart then saw the faint outline of three cats on the other side of the clearing. She realized it was Firestar, Bluestar and Hollyleaf. They were all smiling at the sisters. Sunheart could tell that Vineleaf saw them too.

_Well done,_ Hollyleaf whispered as they all vanished. Vineleaf smiled and headed back into her den. Sunheart could still detected Hollyleaf's presence though. _We are one._

Sunheart smiled at that, remembering when she met Hollyleaf for the first time beside the lake. "Thank you, Hollyleaf. I'll never forget you. Ever."

**That's the end of this story! I hope you all enjoyed it because I had a lot of fun writing it! If you liked this please read my other story about FlameClan! Thanks to all the reviewers and viewers! May StarClan light your paths.**


	33. Author's Note

**Hey guys. I've gotten a couple reviews saying people are sad to see this story end, so I'll have you guys vote: do you want me to make a sequel about Sunheart's kits or something? And when you vote be sure to give your opinion about what the sequel should be about if you think I should make one.**

**Also, if you want to see anymore of Sunheart I have an animation (it's not very good but it's still an animation) up on my youtube channel. My youtube name is 2Spottedtalon if you would like to see it.**

**On that note, thanks for all the views and reviews. KyoyaXSanda out! :)**


	34. Author's Note 2

**Good news! I've decided I will be making a sequel to this! I don't know what about yet so you might want to help me out on that. If you have any ideas don't hesitate to make suggestions. I would really appreciate the help! Plus, I want to write something you all will enjoy, but also something that I will enjoy writing.**

**Another note: I urge you to read my profile page's last update. I explained everything there, so if you have an opinion please PM me.**

**One last thing for those of you who read my Beyblade Fanfics about Kyoya and Sandra: I just got a new notebook and need a story to put it in it and then transfer to my Fanfiction acount. If you have any ideas, please notify me. I do have one condition though: Nothing about them getting older, getting married and having kids. I have a friend that might read this and and she would get on me in an instant. My friend doesn't really know when to keep her mouth shut. I hit her four times in one day because of how mad she made me.**

**Anyway, that's all I wanted. I'm out! :)**


End file.
